Hey babe, I'm a ghost !
by Hinatou-chan
Summary: Rien ne va plus à Konoha ! Le plus imprévisible des ninjas se promène en ville pour... récupérer son corps. Aidé de la gentille Hinata et du froid mais néanmoins sympathique Neji, la route vers le savoir est ardue...
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan

**Disclaimer : **Je devrais compter le nombre de fois où je l'ai écrit… enfin ! Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade et les personnages de Naruto en général appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, ainsi que l'univers si sympathique de ses ninjas… non non, je n'ai même pas un petit bout !

**Notes : 1. **Je sais ce que vous allez dire… Encore elle ! Ben oui, un peu de carburant et me voilà déjà repartie =) Vous vous demandez à quoi je fonctionne ? C'est top secret ! =p

**2. **Donc, après deux mois seulement, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic naruhina tout en sachant très bien que je mène déjà deux fics de front et que j'ai un OS à écrire… que voulez-vous, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ! Enfin, ça va pas m'aider à respecter les délais que je m'inflige mais bon… vous vous en fichez un peu j'imagine, du moment que vous pouvez lire ! =p

**3. **Deux notes idiotes qui font la même chose et annoncent mon retour dans l'univers des fanfictions Naruto… pourquoi que la troisième elle ferait pas pareil ? =o

Bref, du pur délire U.U maintenant, promis, je vous laisse découvrir ma nouvelle fanfiction qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que les autres ! =) Bonne lecture.

**Hey babe, I'm a ghost !**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, la vie ?

C'est la lumière d'une luciole dans la nuit. C'est le souffle d'un bison en hiver. C'est une petite ombre qui court dans l'herbe et qui va se perdre dans le coucher du soleil. »

_Patte de corbeau._

**...**

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là, aux abords du pays du feu. Dans une clairière où le soleil commençait enfin à décliner lentement sur l'horizon, un jeune garçon blond d'environ seize ans se battait contre un ninja qui arborait des vêtements assez curieux. Absorbés dans leur combat, une jolie fille aux cheveux roses et un jeune homme à la peau très pâle affrontaient également des adversaires non loin de là, et il ne purent qu'assister impuissant à la scène qui suivit. Leur témoignage, recueilli plus tard, parlait « [d']un… espèce de flash… comme une grande lumière ! Et puis, un bruit assourdissant. Et ensuite… »

**Bing, un mort.**

Ou plutôt…

Une chevelure d'or teintée de rouge…

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc.

Enfin, pas exactement blanc, en fait il aurait plutôt dit un plafond dont les rainures et les fissures démontraient l'ancienneté de l'habitation, et les tâches diverses et variées la négligence de son propriétaire en matière de ménage. En gros, c'était celui de son appartement, rien d'inhabituel jusque là.

Seulement…

_Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi là_.

Fronçant les sourcils, il fit un effort pour tenter de se remémorer quelque chose mais son esprit s'arrêtait toujours au même moment, à savoir cette clairière ensanglantée tout au sud du pays, où son combat contre l'autre espèce d'énergumène à la noix avait prit une drôle de tournure. Au bout de quelques instants, il arrêta son remue-méninges et soupira ; il n'était pas très patient et puis de toute façon, il était quasiment sûr que cela ne le mènerait pas à grand-chose pour l'instant. Jetant un œil à la pendule, il apprit qu'il était onze heures moins le quart et décida qu'il était peut-être temps de se lever. Il ne prit pas la peine de se regarder dans le miroir pour confirmer qu'il était présentable et fonça vers la porte d'entrée sans vérifier s'il était en pyjama ou non. Au même moment, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et fit s'arrêter le jeune homme qui, tout surpris, reconnut la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« Hinata ! »

La jeune fille l'ignora royalement, arrêtée sur le pas de la porte. Il lui sembla qu'elle regardait dans le vague, et il s'aperçut soudain qu'elle avait les yeux rougis. Haussant un sourcil, il se demanda bien ce qu'elle faisait là avec un air si triste, avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose d'autre clochait .

« Hey, Hinata ! Comment ça se fait que t'as mes clés ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et rentra dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant. Il se poussa pour la laisser passer, voyant qu'elle-même ne s'écartait pas et allait lui rentrer dedans. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il la suivait dans le petit coin cuisine ; il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Hinata, ouhou ! Ce serait sympa de me répondre quand même. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Hinata ! »

Voyant que ses protestations restaient sans effet, il s'arrêta, cherchant à comprendre un tel comportement. Ou bien Hinata lui jouait un méchant tour -ce qui n'était pas vraiment son genre- ou bien… elle ne le voyait pas. L'horrible frisson qui l'avait parcouru quelques minutes plus tôt refit surface aussitôt, et il pria intérieurement pour que la jeune fille soit devenue méchante. Ce qu'il trouva cruel et égoïste la minute d'après, mais tant pis.

Il souhaitait vivement sortir de cette situation désagréable, dût-il vendre sa propre chemise.

« Hinata…, gémit-il d'une voix faible, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle, arrête ça tout de suite…

-… Naruto, idiot ! »

Il se figea en entendant la voix de son amie mais elle s'était déjà tue. Il poussa alors un très, très long soupir de soulagement et la contourna pour la regarder en face, un air courroucé naissant sur son visage. Ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre le sourire qu'il venait de retrouver; de grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille et elle sanglotait violemment.

« Débile, méchant… »

Il se stoppa net, sans comprendre. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de si horrible pour que la douce et gentille Hinata lui en veuille au point de fondre en larmes ? La réponse ne tarda pas à le gifler en pleine figure lorsqu'elle rouvrit la bouche pour articuler plaintivement :

« Pourquoi es-tu mort ? »

Le temps sembla soudain se figer dans la pièce. Que venait-elle de dire ? Il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas… non ! Paniquant, il se précipita vers le miroir de la salle de bain. À peine fut-il devant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien, absolument rien là où aurait dû se trouver son reflet. Sa panique augmenta d'un cran et il tourna son regard vers ses mains, qu'il ne vit pas. Relevant alors les yeux vers Hinata qui rentrait également dans la salle de bain toujours sans s'apercevoir de sa présence, il sentit ses jambes flageoler.

« Oh non… c'est pas vrai… j'suis un fantôme…! »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était un horrible et monstrueux cauchemar, un enfer sans nom ! Non, décidemment, ça ne pouvait être qu'une fiction. Il se sentait complètement désemparé face à cette situation et ne savait que faire. Faisant chauffer ses neurones, il cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'en sortir lorsqu'il avisa Hinata. Elle était peut-être son seul secours. Il s'attarda donc sur elle, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là avec sa clé car même si il était mort, cela restait étrange qu'elle face ainsi irruption chez lui. Il comprit vite le but de sa visite en la voyant sortir d'un sac tous les ustensiles de la parfaite petite ménagère. Elle ôta ensuite son manteau et son pull pour ne garder qu'un t-shirt et noua ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval avant d'empoigner un balai et de commencer son nettoyage avec application. Il la suivit quelques temps en essayant de capter son attention avec les quelques trucs qu'il avait appris sur les pouvoirs de fantôme mais à part créer des courants d'air, il n'arrivait pas à grand-chose et se lassa vite. Il finit par regagner son lit et l'observa de loin vaquer à ses occupations. Elle était plutôt mignonne d'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle découvrait son visage. Elle fondit en larmes devant la photo qu'il avait posé sur sa table de chevet et il en fut étrangement flatté; il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que l'on pleure ainsi pour lui. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini, elle rangea ses ustensiles et il s'approcha d'elle, espérant trouver un moyen de communiquer avec elle à présent qu'elle était moins concentrée sur sa tâche.

« Hinata, t'es mon seul espoir alors j't'en supplie, il faut que tu me remarque ! »

Il chercha à se rendre le plus consistant possible et tenta de pousser son verre à dents vers le bord de la tablette. Il réussit à le bouger de quelques millimètres seulement mais, encouragé par le résultat, il réitéra son effort. Hinata quant à elle semblait absorbée par son image dans le miroir.

« Regarde-toi ma pauvre Hinata, tu fais peine à voir… je ne peux pas rentrer au clan avec cette tête-là ! Ils trouveraient encore un moyen de me dénigrer et père me sermonnerait. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, rougissant un peu d'avoir parlé à voix haute comme une idiote dans l'appartement de Naruto, puis vérifia que la porte d'entrée était fermée avant de gagner la salle de bain. Elle sortit alors de son sac une petite robe noire et s'interrompit quelques instants, retenant ses larmes.

« Naruto… je ne peux pas croire que tu seras enterré demain… »

Secouant la tête pour tenter de chasser sa tristesse, elle se releva, jeta la robe sur une chaise proche et commença… à se déshabiller. Il en resta pantois et se retourna vivement en songeant que l'ermite pas net aurait adoré ça, se qui le fit rougir de plus belle. Il se retrouva donc face à la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle avait pris soin de fermer et se posa évidemment LA question : est-ce que je peux traverser les murs ? La réponse fut bien évidemment mise en pratique et il apparut que le passe-muraille était un autre type de fantôme que lui, ce qui le déçut énormément. Être un spectre n'était vraiment pas marrant, sans blague ! Il fut donc condamné à attendre que la kunoichi daigne terminer sa douche et enfiler sa robe. Heureusement, elle fut plutôt rapide. Une fois séchée et habillée, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et contempla l'appartement qui reluisait à présent de propreté. Elle s'allongea pour contempler le plafond qui en quelques coups d'éponge et de produit avait recouvré sa blancheur naturelle et, chemin faisant, finit par fermer les yeux et enfin s'endormir.

« Ah non, tu vas pas dormir en plus ! Déjà ma douche… maintenant mon lit… j'te savais pas comme ça Hinata !

-Hm… désolée… »

Il s'interrompit et la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle dormait toujours, sa poitrine se soulevant à intervalles régulières. Ce devait être une coïncidence, mais… il réessaya.

« Hinata, tu… m'entends ?

-Hmmmoui… »

Il demeura interdit, cherchant une explication logique à ce phénomène. Peut-être pouvait-il interagir avec les gens en pénétrant leur subconscient… par exemple pendant le rêve ? À la perspective de ne plus être seul, il s'enflamma. Et si il tentait de pénétrer l'esprit d'Hinata ? Il fallait courir le risque. Se concentrant, il toucha du bout des doigts le front tiède de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux, songeant très fort à se retrouver dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait sur un nuage orange en plein milieu du ciel. Il vit passer une girafe avec des ailes et un kangourou pilotant un kart à vapeurs jaunes et rouges qui bondissait de nuages en nuages, saluant des espèces de petits écureuils vert fluo au passage, et il sut qu'il se trouvait bien là où il avait voulu aller. Le plus dur restait maintenant à faire; il lui fallait trouver l'origine de ce monde imaginaire, à savoir l'esprit d'Hinata. Plaçant ses mains en porte-à-faux, il l'appela plusieurs fois, provoquant un écho qui fit bondir les animaux fluorescents dans tous les sens. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'aimer trop ça. Elle finit par apparaître sur un petit nuage qui sentait bon la lavande et le lilas.

« Naruto, je suis tellement contente de te revoir une dernière fois ! Mais j'apprécierais que tu ne cries pas trop ici s'il te plaît.

-Euh, oui, désolé… Mais j'ai un truc super important à te dire !

-Oui ? »

Il s'interrompit et la regarda. C'était assez étrange qu'elle lui parle si calmement et sans bégayer. De plus, elle n'employait plus le « -kun » derrière son nom… il en déduisit que la véritable Hinata, celle qui se cachait derrière sa timidité, était finalement plutôt normale.

« Bon écoute… ça va te paraître bizarre, mais en fait je suis pas vraiment mort. Je suis devenu une espèce de fantôme je crois. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Se frappant le front, il se rappela qu'ils étaient dans son rêve et que par conséquent elle le croyait issu de son imagination. Il lui fallait donc une preuve de son existence tangible dans la réalité, mais comment faire ? Il aurait fallu pour cela qu'elle le voit… il se refrappa le front.

« Mais c'est bien sûr ! Le byakugan !

-Pardon ?

-Hinata, écoute, quand je combattais mon ennemi l'autre soir, il s'est passé un truc bizarre, y a eu un flash et puis…

-Tu es mort…

-Non, en fait, je me suis réveillé dans mon lit. Et le truc, c'est que je suis invisible ! Je peux pas traverser les murs, mais je suis quand même inconsistant, alors j'ai pas réussi à prendre contact avec toi. Par contre, peut-être qu'en utilisant ton byakugan, on arriverait à quelque chose ! Je sais pas trop ce que font tes pupilles mais ça peut valoir le coup. S'il te plaît Hinata, quand tu te réveilles, il faut absolument que tu utilises ton byakugan, crois-moi ! »

Désespéré, il lui attrapa les mains, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Même en rêve, Naruto restait Naruto ! Et puis, il y avait une chance qu'il soit encore vivant… À cette perspective, elle sourit. Comme ce serait bien ! Seulement elle ne pouvait croire à une chose si idyllique. Pourtant, en plongeant son regard dans celui bleu azur, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette supplique sonnait vrai. Si Naruto était un fantôme et qu'il appelait à l'aide, cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer le byakugan quelques secondes au réveil…

« … d'a… d'accord…

-Super ! Je t'attends à ton réveil alors, à tout de suite. »

Sur ces mots, il ferma les yeux et souhaita vivement se retrouver dans sa chambre. En rouvrant les paupières, il se trouvait au bord du lit, le buste penché sur une Hinata endormie.

* * *

Hinata avait toujours admis ce qu'elle ne pouvait croire. Elle avait admis l'indifférence de son clan, admis le dédain de son père, la haine de son cousin… elle avait admis qu'elle pouvait changer, et elle admettait à présent que la forme spectrale qui se trouvait devant ses yeux était Naruto. Un Naruto translucide, certes, mais un Naruto quand même. Et cela suffisait pour lui décrocher la mâchoire jusque terre. À peine s'était-elle réveillée qu'elle avait aussitôt décidé d'utiliser le byakugan, histoire d'en finir au plus vite avec ses faux espoirs car consciente qu'un rêve ne pouvait être la réalité, mais la vision qui lui était apparue au travers de ses pupilles l'avait alors clouée sur place.

« Na-na… Na-ru…-to ! »

C'était impossible. Parfaitement impossible. Elle se frotta les yeux avec énergie avant de les rouvrir mais l'apparition restait toujours la même, agitant seulement la main devant son visage, comme pour lui demander si elle le voyait.

« Tu es vivant ? », réussit-elle à articuler avec grand peine.

Elle l'avisa cette fois plus intensément, s'attardant sur son apparence. On aurait dit une image vieillotte du jeune homme, pâle mais pourtant réelle transfiguration de sa personne, comme si il était en fait très loin de lui-même. Aux bords, l'image toute de blanc et de gris disparaissait en longs rubans de fumée, rendant l'apparition floue et mouvante, _comme un fantôme._

Cette image donc, digne d'une hallucination, haussa les épaules à sa question avec consternation. La jeune fille resta quelques temps encore à le fixer d'un air abasourdi avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu… tu peux parler… ? »

L'apparition alias Naruto ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais rien n'en sortit, ce à quoi Hinata conclut que c'était bien logique puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à la contacter avant. En soupirant, elle tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant sa courte sieste.

« Voyons voir… si… si je me souviens bien, tu m'as parlé d'un flash, tout comme Sai et Sakura l'ont également signalé… c'est-c'est ça ? »

Le fantôme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Et tu… t'es réveillé dans ton lit, ici ? »

Il eut de nouveau un hochement de tête significatif.

« B-bon. Tu ressembles à un fantôme mais tu... ne traverse pas les murs ? »

Négatif.

« Tu es invisible pour des yeux normaux, mais pas pour le byakugan… »

Affirmatif.

« Euh… est-ce que tu peux te voir… toi-même ? »

Négatif.

Le bilan était établi et ils venaient de faire le tour de la question, bien trop courte à leur humble avis. Hinata secoua vivement la tête tandis que ses neurones fonctionnaient à plein régime.

« R-reprenons. Si tu es invisible pour toi-même, c'est que tu as des yeux normaux, donc tu es normal mais en même temps… pas. »

Elle commençait à s'embrouiller. La silhouette secoua la tête en prenant un air désespéré, avant de lui indiquer la porte du doigt.

« Tu veux sortir ? Ah ! Je sais ! La bib-bibili-bibliothèque. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas ! »

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que le fantôme de Naruto disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Inquiète, Hinata empoigna son sac et fonça vers la bibliothèque, après avoir pris soin de refermer la porte bien entendu…

D'un calme olympien et d'une taille gigantesque, la bibliothèque municipale de Konoha était le seul endroit où, par cet après-midi d'été, il faisait bon respirer grâce à l'air conditionné et à l'espace exposé aux courants d'air. Une bande de jeunes s'était réunie dans un coin et chuchotait en gloussant par moment, près du rayon adulte… Un peu plus loin, un couple de septuagénaire lisait tranquillement -roman à l'eau de rose pour madame et journal pour monsieur- auprès de leurs petits-enfants qui s'amusaient à mordiller les petits livre de l'espace enfant. Dans ce bel endroit donc, à quelques rayons de cela, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs avait établi son quartier général. Plus significativement, elle avait empilé sur une petite table de chêne tout le rayon surnaturel, à savoir quelques gros pavés tout défraichis, qu'elle avait sélectionné suivant le mot de recherche « fantôme » dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Auprès d'elle, un membre du clan Hyûga qui se serait pris à utiliser son byakugan aurait aperçu une forme blanche et vaporeuse qui essayait désespérément de souffler sur les pages d'un gros bouquin nommé « Etymologie Temporelle des Apparitions Nocturnes » pour les faire tourner. En s'approchant un peu plus, on pouvait également remarquer que la jeune fille en question avait enclenché son byakugan et fixait la forme spectrale avec un mélange d'amusement et de pitié. Vous avez bien entendu reconnu notre chère Hinata et son Naruto.

Après quelques minutes à se demander que faire, elle finit par aller lui tourner la page en s'excusant, ce à quoi il répondit par un grand sourire reconnaissant. Elle s'installa également à la table et se mit à feuilleter un livre se vantant d'être un « répertoire des fantômes existants » tandis que notre pauvre héros continuait comme il le pouvait sa lecture. Il avait trouvé le titre assez étrange mais familier. Comme si quelque chose qu'il avait vu se trouvait dans ces lignes… il s'était donc résolu à suivre son instinct et avait indiqué ce livre à Hinata mais, n'étant pas très littéraire, il s'en désintéressa vite pour fixer le plafond. Il fixait beaucoup les plafonds en ce moment, mais cela le relaxait étrangement, comme si l'idée d'avoir un toit sur la tête le sauvegardait d'une brusque aspiration vers le ciel. Enfin, au bout d'une demie heure d'intense recherche -pour elle surtout-, un petit cri de victoire résonna dans la salle aussitôt enjointe des « chut! » courroucés de la bibliothécaire. Seulement, Hinata n'en avait cure. Elle glissa un morceau de papier à la page qu'elle avait trouvé et referma l'ouvrage pour se précipiter vers le point d'emprunt. Lorsqu'elle revint vers Naruto, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai trouvé une description très conforme au type de fantôme que tu es, chuchota-t-elle en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne l'entende, il faudrait montrer cela à maître Tsunade. Je suis persuadée que si l'on enterre ton corps, demain, on ne pourra plus te ramener à ton état normal. Oui, il faut absolument la voir, elle seule peut empêcher ça. »

Tout à fait d'accord avec le pressentiment d'Hinata qu'il fallait garder son corps encore un peu au frais sur terre plutôt que dessous dans un cercueil, il hocha vivement la tête et pensa au bureau de la cinquième Hokage. En un battement de cils, il se trouva dans la pièce de la célèbre quinquagénaire et n'eut plus qu'à attendre que son amie déboule dans le bureau. À défaut de débouler comme lui l'aurait fait, la jeune fille frappa à la porte, attendit sagement la réponse et rentra timidement sous l'œil intrigué de l'Hokage.

Dans la bibliothèque, à la place où était assis précédemment le spectre de notre jeune héros, le livre « Etymologie Temporelle des Apparitions Nocturnes » était resté ouvert sur une page aux bords racornis. À la fin du papier, tout en bas, un petit signe était inscrit à l'encre noire. C'était une sorte de « i » renversé et tracé maladroitement, qui ressortait légèrement par rapport aux caractères imprimés. À côté était inscrit en petites lettres bleues :

**« Transmutation de l'âme (144-220-10-31-390) »**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre… euh… « spectral » ? vous aura bien plu ^^ Si vous aimez, je dis à la prochaine ! =)

_Reviews please ?_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan toujours, très en retard…

**Disclaimer : **Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tsunade et tout l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-san mais je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai… (c'est la maaf que j'préfère, c'est la maaf… bon d'accord, je me tais. .)

**Notes : 1. **Un chapitre qui a tardé à venir à cause de mon manque d'organisation… je suis désolée ! J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce chapitre…

** 2. **J'ai décidé de faire une parution mensuelle (enfin d'essayer) parce que je suis dans l'incapacité de publier toutes les semaines… je me re-excuse ! .

** 3. **J'ai également prévu de faire le point de vue interne d'un personnage à chaque chapitre (enfin, là aussi c'est essayer). C'est un essai, donc vous me direz si vous aimez. Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Croyez-moi !**

« Mais, Tsunade-sama ! »

Hinata était désespérée. Elle tentait depuis près d'une demie heure de convaincre son chef, la célèbre princesse des limaces, de la véracité de ses paroles. L'interpellée soupira tristement, les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Hinata… je peux comprendre que la mort de Naruto ait été un vrai choc pour toi. Mais de là à imaginer cette histoire !

-Hokage-sama, je vous ai déjà dit que c'était la vérité… Je peux le voir avec le byakugan ! Je suis allée dans l'appartement de Naruto tout à l'heure et…

-Hinata ! Écoutes, tu devrais suivre le conseil que je vais te donner, d'accord ? Il me semble que tu devrais aller voir un psychologue. Pour ton propre bien. Tu es choquée, c'est normal, je comprends, mais ne viens pas m'embêter avec des hallucinations post-traumatiques s'il te plaît. J'ai suffisamment de travail. »

Au bord de l'exaspération, la jeune fille activa son byakugan et jeta un regard suppliant à son ami invisible. Il put aisément lire dans ses yeux qu'elle lui demandait d'envoyer un signe quelconque pour qu'elle la croie mais le pauvre ne savait que faire et haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait quand même tenter quelque chose.

« S'il vous plaît… Je-j'ai trouvé un livre, à la bibliothèque, qui parle de la forme qu'a revêtue Naruto et je suis persuadée qu'on peut l'aider, peut-être en trouvant l'origine exacte de sa transformation…

-Il est _mort_, Hinata. Son cœur s'est arrêté et… il ne battra… plus jamais.

-Je vous en prie, lisez-le au moins !

-Je ne t'imaginais pas avoir ce genre de lecture... Je t'assure, Hinata, tu n'es pas dans un état normal.

-Je vous le laisse. »

Devant l'esprit fermé de la sennin, la jeune fille s'inclina et déposa le volume sur le bureau avec résignation. Son dernier espoir était que Naruto soit parvenu à transmettre un signe à leur chef. Déçue et désemparée, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas résigné, le fantôme de Naruto sur ses talons avec un étrange sourire satisfait. Tsunade, restée dans le bureau, poussa un long soupir et s'essuya le bord des yeux prestement. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail, notamment de nombreux dossiers à classer. Elle avisa soudain un cahier rouge disposé discrètement sur un recoin de l'imposante table. Elle était pratiquement persuadée qu'il avait légèrement bougé depuis qu'Hinata était rentrée dans le bureau. Curieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la page ouverte, et ce qu'elle y vit la figea sur place.

Sur quelques lignes, rédigée si faiblement qu'on distinguait à peine les traces de l'encre, il y avait une phrase. Et cette simple phrase venait de faire voler en éclat l'esprit scientifique de Tsunade. Pour s'assurer de sa réelle existence, elle la lut à haute voix du bout des lèvres et d'une voix hachurée, hésitante sur la façon de prendre cette nouvelle à la fois merveilleuse et désagréable.

« Tsunade baa-sama, baka ! »

Pendant ce temps, une Hinata désemparée arpentait les rues de Konoha d'un pas lourd. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir été plus persuasive mais ne voyait pas pour autant comment modifier la situation. Ses pas la menèrent tout droit vers le manoir Hyûga. Elle ne s'en aperçut qu'une fois les yeux relevés du bout de ses pieds qu'elle contemplait depuis une bonne demie heure au moins. Surprise de se retrouver chez elle, elle pénétra néanmoins dans l'immense maison et prit la direction de sa chambre, une boule au ventre. Le parquet grinçant couina légèrement lorsqu'elle traversa le long couloir, la faisant crisser des dents. Elle ne désirait pour rien au monde faire une entrée remarquée dans ce bâtiment austère qui lui inspirait un respect nuancé de peur et voulait par-dessus tout éviter le tourbillon de questions qu'amènerait sûrement son air sombre et déçu si jamais une tierce personne la croisait dans cet état.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois enfermée dans sa chambre qu'elle songea à Naruto. Où avait-il bien pu passer ? Toute préoccupée qu'elle était, elle n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier s'il se trouvait ou non à ses côtés… Se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms, elle activa rapidement son byakugan et parcourut les environs. Une petite tête translucide s'inclina sur le côté en souriant, quelques pas devant elle.

« Na-Naruto-kun…, murmura-t-elle, soulagée, je suis désolée, j'ai… j'ai eu une absence. »

Une très longue absence, même. Elle se gifla mentalement, consciente que le ninja ne goberait jamais une telle absurdité. Toussant légèrement pour se donner une contenance, elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Tsunade-sama n'a rien voulu savoir… tu-tu l'as vu toi-même. »

Il hocha la tête sans cesser de sourire et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour essayer de parler. Malheureusement, le seul bruit qui parvint à l'oreille d'Hinata était un espèce de bourdonnement étrange, semblable à un chuchotement murmuré. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à saisir un seul mot.

« Je…je suis dé-désolée Naruto-kun… Je ne t'entends pas… »

Il fit la moue, paraissant frustré, avant d'aviser les alentours avec attention. Avisant soudainement le petit bureau de la jeune fille, un sourire parut de nouveau sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha. Elle se leva pour aller se placer près de lui, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il se concentra vivement sur la première ligne d'une feuille de papier et, peu à peu, une ébauche édulcorée de lettre se traça. Abasourdie, la kunoichi observa avec ravissement la phrase de son ami se dessiner lentement.

« _**J'ai fait ça. Tsunade lire ? **_»

Relevant ses yeux vers lui, elle s'enthousiasma doucement.

« Oh, mais c'est génial ! Tu peux communiquer comme cela ! Nous avons la preuve que tu es vivant. Espérons que Tsunade-sama s'aperçoive vite du mot que tu lui as laissé… »

Secouant la tête; il se concentra de nouveau sur la feuille.

« _**Écrire peu. Difficile. Bizarre. Fatigué. **_»

L'emportement de la jeune fille fut aussitôt balayé. Elle eut un petit « Oh ! » de déception en comprenant que ce pouvoir-ci devait sans doute ôter quelque chose à Naruto chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait. Chaque acte du fantôme pouvait avoir une conséquence sur son organisme, il était donc dangereux de la laisser trop longtemps sous cette forme, mais que faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Qui pourrait la croire ? Tous, à l'égal de Tsunade, la prendraient pour une folle. De plus, il n'était pas question de réitérer l'expérience de l'écriture tant qu'ils ne pouvaient être sûrs que cela était sans danger. Comment prouver ses dires ? Si seulement d'autres pouvaient le voir… Elle se frappa le front.

Le voir ! Mais bien sûr ! Le byakugan !

Après tout, elle n'était pas la seule à posséder ce jutsu. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser avant ? Revigorée par cet espoir soudain, elle se tourna vers le spectre.

« Naruto-kun, j-j-j'ai une idée. Je… nous… devrions aller voir Neji nii-san. »

L'être fantomatique approuva vivement et ils se dirigèrent directement jusqu'au jardin des Hyûga où la jeune fille supposait un entrainement de la part de son très sérieux cousin. Ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre des bruits de coups échangés. S'approchant à pas de loup, Hinata aperçut son père et Neji en grand combat. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; pourquoi son père se trouvait-il à la maison justement aujourd'hui ? Elle le croyait parti pour une importante mission au pays de l'eau ! Elle allait s'en retourner sur ses pas lorsque le bruit cessa pour laisser retentir la voix du seigneur Hyûga.

« Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- P-père… », balbutia-t-elle, surprise.

Elle chercha un instant ses mots, interdite.

« Je… vous croyais au pays de l'eau, alors je suis… venue m'enquérir de-de votre voyage…

- Ah. Tu as donc appris que j'étais rentré. Mon voyage était sensé être plus long mais la mission s'est conclue avec plus de facilité qu'on ne le supposait, donc me voilà de retour.

- Ou-oui, bon retour parmi nous, père…

- Merci. »

Il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya prestement les mains sans plus se préoccuper de sa présence. Elle baissa la tête, confuse, cherchant à se faire la plus insignifiante possible.

« Neji, je vais aller voir l'hokage, tu n'auras qu'à finir l'entrainement seul.

- Bien, mon oncle. »

Sur ce, l'homme quitta le jardin sans plus un regard pour sa progéniture. Elle attendit de ne plus entendre ces pas rudes pour se tourner vers son cousin.

Celui-ci l'observait avec une certaine curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hinata ?

- Euh, eh bien, je… »

Elle se força à prendre une grande inspiration, pensant à Naruto. Elle ne devait pas le laisser tomber, seulement comment aborder un tel sujet sans qu'on la prenne pour une folle ?

« J'aurais b-besoin que tu actives ton byakugan…

- Mon byakugan ? »

Elle le vit hausser un sourcil avec circonspection.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse une telle chose ?

- Ce… c'est qu'autrement, tu ne me croiras pas… »

Haussant les épaules, il enclencha sa technique.

« Et donc ?

- Euh… tu vois quelque chose de… particulier ? »

Il inspecta les environs et eut un petit sursaut lorsqu'il fixa la droite d'Hinata.

« C'est quoi cette lumière à côté de toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire soulagé avant d'enclencher elle-même son byakugan.

« C-c'est Naruto…

-… Pardon ? » s'exclama-t-il, sans comprendre.

Elle hocha la tête doucement. Cela ne devait pas être facile à avaler pour un esprit aussi scientifique que celui de son bien-aimé cousin.

« Je-je pense qu'il est une espèce de… fantôme. Je l'ai trouvé chez lui… Je c-crois qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort… il… il y a peut-être un moyen de le faire revenir ! M-mais Tsunade-sama ne m'a pas crue… Alors je me suis dit…

- Tu t'es dit qu'un autre détenteur du byakugan pouvait voir la même chose que toi, c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça timidement, un doute émergeant dans son esprit. Et si jamais il ne voulait pas l'aider ? L'avenir de Naruto -et le sien, car elle échouerait sûrement en hôpital psychiatrique- reposait uniquement sur Neji. Elle lui adressa un regard suppliant, ce qui fit naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son cousin.

« Et tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire ? Je te rappelle que le corps de Naruto est enterré dans peu de temps…

- J-je sais… je pensais d'abord à repousser la date de l'…l'enterrement, seulement Tsunade-sama…

- … N' a pas voulu te croire. C'est compréhensible. Tu veux donc retourner la voir avec moi.

- Ou-oui… »

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Hinata resta suspendue aux lèvres de son cousin. Il finit par déclarer calmement au bout de quelques minutes :

« Très bien. Je vais t'aider, mais je ne vois pas trop ce que toi, tu peux faire. Le mieux serait de confier cette affaire à la racine. »

Une ombre de déception passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle approuvait l'idée. Pour une fois que quelque chose lui arrivait, à elle ! Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait enfin être utile… Elle poussa un léger soupir et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Neji la rappela.

« Attends, Hinata ! J'aimerais voir ce « spectre » de plus près. »

Elle interrompit sa marche et se retourna, surprise. Il la suivait donc ? Elle réactiva son byakugan et découvrit le fantôme devant elle. Naruto lui adressa un petit sourire complaisant avant de se retourner vers Neji. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et l'examina attentivement.

« Tu es bien sûre que cette lumière est Naruto ? finit-il par déclarer avec une voix douteuse.

- É… évidemment…? »

Il secoua à la tête en se caressant le menton.

« C'est vraiment étrange… Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu vois exactement ? »

Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. Où son cousin voulait-il en venir ? Elle regarda attentivement Naruto avant de lui répondre.

« Je-je vois Naruto-kun… il est un peu effacé… comme une vieille photo. Et puis, des fois, il clignote et puis… p-parfois il est… transparent. »

Il y eut un long silence qui traversa le jardin dans toute sa longueur, résonnant à travers les parois. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, rendant l'atmosphère des plus inconfortable pour la jeune fille. Neji, après un temps où il était demeuré en grande réflexion, la fixa avec gravité.

« Hinata… il semblerait que tu aies un lien spécial avec Naruto, c'est la seule explication plausible. Autrement, je ne peux pas expliquer le fait que je ne voies qu'une simple lumière. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air surpris.

« Tu veux dire… tu ne reconnais pas Na-naruto-kun ?

-Non. Si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je n'aurais même pas prêté attention à ce… cette chose. On dirait une simple luciole. »

Hinata vit Naruto s'agiter dans tous les sens avec un air vexé sur le visage et elle eut un petit sourire ; le jeune homme ne devait pas apprécier d'être ainsi traité de luciole.

« Qu-que faisons-nous alors ?

-Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? répliqua brutalement Neji, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

-Ne… Neji niisan ! protesta vivement la jeune fille. Naruto-kun n'est donc pas important à tes yeux ? »

Sa voix s'était affaiblie.

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si ce que tu dis est vrai. Je vois en effet quelque chose d'étrange, mais tu as peut-être extrapolé à cause de la douleur que nous avons tous d'avoir perdu Naruto, dit-il plus doucement, je sais que c'est difficile mais tu devrais l'accepter comme tout bon ninja. »

Il sembla à Hinata qu'une douche froide s'abattait sur elle. Ainsi donc personne ne voulait la croire ? Ni le chef du village, ni sa propre famille, alors qu'elle apportait la preuve sous leur yeux ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle si peu de crédit à leurs yeux ? Elle aurait voulu exploser de colère, seulement elle se contente de serrer les dents en retenant ses larmes.

« Tu es cr-cruel, Neji niisan. Et si jamais c'était v-vraiment Naruto-kun ? Tu-tu le laisserais m… m… m-mourir ? », murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il commença par désactiver son byakugan et attraper une serviette de toilette.

« J'ai encore du travail. Tu n'as qu'à enquêter, si tu veux. Si ça peut t'aider un peu… Mais tu devrais consulter un…

-P-psy. J-je sais. »

Il haussa les épaules, surpris qu'elle lui ai ainsi coupé la parole. Elle devait vraiment être très en colère pour s'autoriser une telle chose. La jeune fille détourna la tête et s'éloigna, la tête basse.

Elle se sentait trahie et humiliée. Tous la prenaient pour une folle mais elle savait bien, au fond d'elle, que ce spectre, bien que surnaturel, ne pouvait être que la vérité. Bien sûr, elle avait été anéantie de chagrin en apprenant la nouvelle de la mort de Naruto, mais elle ne se serait pas permis de sombrer ainsi ! Elle s'assit sur son lit et laissa enfin ses larmes couler. Enfouissant sa tête dans un coussin, elle tenta d'étouffer ses pleurs oppressants qui lui secouaient la poitrine en vain. Elle était si inutile ! Si seulement c'avait été Sakura qui l'avait trouvé, elle au moins on l'aurait crue. Elle sentit soudain un courant d'air dans ses cheveux. Surprise, elle releva la tête de son oreiller et activa son byakugan, se doutant de l'origine de ce courant d'air. Elle aperçut un Naruto avec un air embêté et compatissant. Elle essuya prestement son visage et tenta de sourire pour le rassurer.

« Je-je suis désolée… Une empotée comme moi ne t'est pas d'une grande utilité… »

Il secoua vivement la tête et prit un air courroucé en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Il était si énervé qu'il clignotait férocement, passant du transparent aux couleurs défraichies en quelques dixièmes de secondes. Cela était assez comique à voir et Hinata ne put réprimer un petit rire, ce qui fit cesser le spectre. Il sourit à son tour et tendit la paume de sa main vers elle en signe de complicité. Elle avança timidement la main et s'arrêta à quelque millimètres de celle de son ami. Elle n'avait encore jamais essayé de le toucher… cela aurait-il une incidence ? Elle franchit le petit espace qui les séparait encore et sentit sur sa main comme un léger nuage -du moins la sensation que devait procurer le fait de toucher un nuage…- accompagné d'un courant d'air chaud. Surprise, elle fixa cette main, un peu plus grande que la sienne qui semblait si agréable. Comme elle aurait aimé toucher la vraie ! Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les mains soudées, à fixer l'autre. Enfin Hinata rompit cet échange avec regret, les joues chauffant légèrement.

« Nous-nous devrions aller v-v-voir ton corps… Peut-être y au-aura-t-t-il des indices… », balbutia-t-elle.

Le fantôme approuva en souriant et ils se levèrent.

Le soir était déjà tombé sur Konoha et par la fenêtre, on pouvait apercevoir la lune bien ronde briller de tout son éclat. Une ombre fine se glissa furtivement dans une grande bâtisse blanche, passant par une porte sur laquelle se trouvait inscrit en lettre noires « morgue ». Derrière elle, on pouvait apercevoir un petit rayonnement à peine perceptible qui semblait la suivre. Une fois entrée dans la pièce, la jeune fille que vous avez tous reconnue alluma une petite lampe torche et commença à inspecter les environs. Tout semblait calme. Elle avisa soudain sur une table un corps sous un drap blanc. À l'extrémité dépassait une touffe de cheveux blonds… Déglutissant avec peine, elle s'approcha, tremblante. Elle allait soulever le drap lorsque la lumière inonda la pièce, surprenant la coupable. Elle se retourna, la peur au ventre, pour croiser le regard de l'Hokage et de son cousin. Elle baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, s'apprêtant à subir le châtiment qu'on lui réservait. Cela donnerait une nouvelle raison aux Hyûga de jaser sur elle…

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

_Reviews please ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan revient ! Si si, elle n'était pas morte, juste engloutie sous le travail, le manque d'inspiration et un voyage en Afrique qui ne voulait décidemment plus sortir de sa tête… Elle s'excuse donc pour ce retard impardonnable et entend tenter de le combler, en espérant que ses belles paroles et bonnes résolutions ne soient pas du vent cette fois !

**Disclaimer : **Naruto, le manga comme le personnage, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Soit dit en passant, s'il continue à nous faire poireauter trois plombes avec une guerre qui n'en finit pas, je me verrai dans l'obligation de torturer ses personnages… un peu. Comment ça c'est déjà fait ?

**Notes : **

**1° **Je déclarerai juste que le mot « un peu » m'a beaucoup obsédé durant l'écriture de la deuxième partie de ce chapitre. Allez savoir pourquoi… Sinon, ne vous étonnez pas lorsque Neji décrit Naruto comme une « boule de lumière ». Il n'a pas la même perception de notre petit blondinet qu'Hinata. J'espère que vous saisirez la subtilité ;)

**2°** Autrement, il y a plusieurs mois d'écart entre le début et la fin du chapitre spécial Neji, donc bon, je ne sais pas, peut-être que le style a un peu évolué, ou pas du tout, ou peut-être que la fin est un peu plate à cause de mes doigts rouillés… bref, vous verrez, je vous fais confiance pour me juger avec toute la lucidité que vous avez en tant que lecteurs.

**3°** Promis, j'arrête mon blabla seulement juste avant, je tiens à préciser que le titre n'est pas révélateur de l'avancée de l'action, mais bel et bien du ressenti du personnage en interne, en l'occurrence Neji. Bon, c'est un peu obscure comme explication… vous verrez bien ! J'espère que la contenance vous satisfera plus que la dernière fois et, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : Surplace**

Il avait toujours eu un esprit scientifique. Tout du moins s'était-il toujours plu à se classer comme tel. La vie, une fois ses mystères expliqués, n'avait alors plus rien d'effrayant. Cependant, il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne suffisait pas d'y croire pour effacer tous les doutes qui subsistaient dans ce monde…

Il avait toujours préféré fuir les énigmes, se disant que si elles ne s'approchaient pas de lui il pourrait continuer à mener sa petite vie toute simple où deux et deux faisaient toujours quatre. Seulement, la déclaration d'Hinata avait tout fait valser en une fraction de secondes. Le beau mur de savoir qu'il s'était érigé était tombé en poussière, le mettant à nu sans aucune douceur. Il avait eu beau tenter de se dépêtrer de cette situation qui le mettait mal à l'aise, les yeux suppliants, pleins de colère et d'incompréhension de la jeune fille n'avaient cessé de le poursuivre depuis qu'elle était partie, suivie de l'étrange lumière qu'elle affirmait être Naruto -ou du moins sa représentation. Concernant Hinata, il n'avait eu aucun doute quant à sa sincérité. Il était bien conscient que la folie ne pouvait se présenter sous cette forme chez sa cousine et savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas du genre à raconter des histoires à ce point incroyables. La véracité de ses propos n'avait donc pas à être démontrée. Restait que, trop effrayé pour oser s'avouer ceci, il l'avait rejetée durement sans réfléchir suffisamment. Une fois sa cousine partie, il s'était livré à un cruel débat intérieur jusque tard dans la nuit, s'en voulant d'avoir ainsi repoussé l'éventualité que Naruto puisse être bel et bien encore vivant. Si il y avait cette possibilité, même infime, elle était suffisante pour y prêter attention, même si c'était plus que ce que son esprit pouvait accepter.

Il n'avait pas oublié tout ce que le jeune ninja avait fait pour lui. Il n'avait pas amnistié ce combat, cette défaite en apparence seulement qui s'était soldée en victoire éclatante sur l'oiseau en cage qui ornait son front. Il avait conservé au fond de son cœur cette lumière magnifique que lui avait délivrée le petit blondinet et qui ne demandait aujourd'hui qu'à sauver son ami.

Quel idiot il avait été !

Au bout de son interminable lutte, il releva enfin la tête, contemplant la porte de sa chambre. Oui. Il avait pris sa décision. Croire ou ne pas croire, peu importait. Seul espérer comptait suffisamment, c'est ce que Naruto aurait sûrement dit. Fort à propos, un bruit de pas furtif dans le couloir attira soudain son attention. Il reconnut sans peine le pas léger et discret d'Hinata et sourit. Il savait parfaitement où elle avait décidé de se rendre. Attendant calmement que le silence revienne, il se leva doucement et attrapa sa veste. Il traversa la maison endormie sur la pointe des pieds et sortit dans l'air froid de la nuit. De là, le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital était assez simple et il parcourut les quelques kilomètres en un rien de temps, sans plus songer à autre chose qu'au vent qui battait avec rage ses tempes. Arrivé près de l'imposant bâtiment de pierre, il aperçut une faible lumière provenant de la morgue et esquissa de nouveau un sourire suffisant. Sa cousine était décidemment transparente. Il s'avançait silencieusement entre les rangées d'arbres lorsqu'il sentit soudain une présence proche de lui. Surpris, il se retourna vivement, le kunai au poing… pour tomber sur l'Hokage en personne.

« Tsunade-sama !

- Neji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », lui chuchota-t-elle en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il se tut et lui désigna d'un bref signe de tête la morgue faiblement éclairée. La femme approuva calmement et ils se déplacèrent ensemble jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment. Lorsque le troisième doigt de son chef se déplia, Neji ouvrit le battant avec nonchalance et alluma la lumière principale qui illumina la pièce, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire sursauter la malheureuse coupable qui se trouvait là. Celle-ci tourna ses grands yeux blancs dans leur direction, une moue résignée sur le visage -elle s'attendait sans aucun doute à de sévères reproches. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Tsunade avant de vérifier que l'étrange lumière que la jeune fille affirmait être Naruto se trouvait toujours dans la pièce. La lèvre tremblante, Hinata recula un peu pour s'appuyer contre le bord de la table où se trouvait le corps -cherchant sans doute à se rassurer. Qui allait donc se décider à briser le silence pesant qui s'était insinué comme un courant d'air froid dans la pièce ? Neji croisa doucement les bras, signifiant par là-même qu'il ne souhaitait pas engager la conversation. Finalement, ce fut la chef, comme il convenait à son rôle, qui fit le premier pas.

« Je ne te connaissais pas si désobéissante, Hinata.

- …

- Tu prends de l'assurance. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Pendant ce temps, son cousin activa discrètement son byakugan, se concentrant sur la forme lumineuse.

« Oui, ta mère serait fière de toi, continua Tsunade sur un ton égal, tout comme doit l'être Naruto…. »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Neji, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Ce quelque chose pourrait bien être Naruto. Je dirais une chance sur cent, mais bien une, déclara-t-il.

- Je vois. »

L'hokage poussa un petit soupir, ses lèvres s'étirant en un mince sourire. La jeune fautive les contemplait avec un mélange de surprise, d'espoir, de peur et d'incompréhension.

« Cela voudrait dire… Vous… vous me c-croyez à présent ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, la coupa quelque peu abruptement Tsunade, Je n'ai d'ailleurs rien dit du tout pour l'instant. Je ne veux aucune conclusion hâtive. Nous devons agir avec prudence car cet évènement est le… le premier du genre.

- M-mais, Tsunade-sama, nous n'avons p-pas le temps ! Le… Son… son c-corps commence à p-p-pourrir et…

- Hinata, du calme, intervint Neji, Tsunade-sama a raison. Et si nous touchions à quelque chose qui le précipiterait directement hors de ce monde ? »

La jeune fille le considéra avec un mélange de stupeur et de frayeur. Tout cela ne lui avait visiblement pas traversé l'esprit.

« M-mais on ne p-p-peut pas le laisser ain… ainsi, indé-définiment… », tenta-t-elle encore une fois d'une voix étouffée.

Tsunade s'avança jusqu'à la table mortuaire et releva le draps avec affection sur les cheveux blonds qui dépassaient. Elle essuya une larme furtive et se retourna vers les deux cousins, reprenant un air sérieux en une fraction de secondes.

« Nous pouvons prolonger la durée de conservation du corps. Je connais une technique. Ce ne sera pas indéfini mais cela nous laissera un ou deux petits mois de répit.

- Deux mois !

- Comptez plutôt sur un mois et demi. Au-delà, Naruto risque de pas mal souffrir s'il récupère son corps. À savoir hypoglycémie et déshydratation, entre autres petites choses désagréables… »

Neji aperçut la lumière s'agiter avec énergie et rit intérieurement : c'était ce sacré Naruto, chaque minute le convainquait un peu plus de cette affirmation. Le pauvre devait pester sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Cette solitude, songea-t-il, devait être insupportable au jeune garçon qui aimait tant se donner en spectacle.

« Qu-que faire alors, Tsunade-sama ? Où chercher ?

- C'est à toi de voir. »

À l'air perdu d'Hinata, l'hokage sourit.

« Tu devrais être contente : je te confie officiellement la mission de rang A « sauver le ninja Naruto ». Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Le Hyûga haussa un sourcil réprobateur, pressentant que son chef ne l'avait pas oublié…

« … De plus, je suis sûre que Neji se fera un plaisir de t'assister dans cette tâche. »

Il se renfrogna aussitôt. Évidemment. Il se serait bien passé de cela, mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

Non, Neji n'aimait vraiment pas les mystères.

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, ses yeux s'étaient rivés sur sa bouche. Il observait les contours de ses lèvres, univers rose se perdant dans l'immensité du lait mielleux de sa peau. Ses lèvres qui, tels les flots, s'agitaient inlassablement, insaisissables, intarissables. Il observait ce mouvement avec précision, comme s'il eut regardé un combat du haut des gradins. C'était décidemment là une chose merveilleuse, incroyable, inimaginable même. Un monde en constant revirement. Il se sentait tout drôle d'observer ainsi une chose qu'il aurait trouvé si banale une autre fois. Un tressaillement vint agiter les flots qui, soudain, se calmèrent, comme si la terre avait cessé de tourner.

« Tu m'écoutes au moins ? », s'agita l'univers, qui resta en suspens sur un infini silencieux, une muette question agacée perchée au bout des lèvres.

Mais bien sûr qu'il l'écoutait. Son esprit avait retenu le moindre son, la plus petite onde qui s'était échappée de cette mer agitée, comme un animal assoiffé souhaitant s'abreuver au cours d'eau et restant immobilisé devant un remous, hypnotisé, apeuré, son instinct lui intimant l'ordre de se méfier de cette vaguelette, de ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière…

« Neji ! »

Un soupir. Un échappement d'air se voulant exaspéré, désespéré peut-être. Un cri du cœur qui s'élève et s'évapore avec langueur dans l'atmosphère encore chaude de cette fin d'après-midi…

« Je viens de te dire que je t'aime ! »

Oui ! Oui, oui. Il avait entendu. Vraiment. Définitivement tenu compte de cette déclaration dans tout ce qu'elle avait de sentiments, de romantisme, de promesses, d'espoir, que savait-il encore… Il l'avait écouté. Et maintenant, il se trouvait bête.

« Je sais. »

Il plissa les yeux et se concentra sur une autre partie de ce corps, moins envoûtante peut-être. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les macarons de cheveux châtains soigneusement tirés et s'en tinrent à cette image.

« Je sais, répéta-t-il encore, souhaitant appuyer un peu plus sur la plaie pour mieux la faire cicatriser, mais je ne peux pas… répondre. À ça. Désolé.

-… C'est tout ? Tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

Son regard se dirigea vers les yeux douloureux de la jeune fille mais, ne pouvant les supporter très longtemps, il se détourna.

« Oui, ce n'est vraiment que cela. Je dois y aller maintenant. »

Il fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna en ignorant le petit clignotant qui s'escrimait autour de lui dans un tourbillon de colère. Il savait que cet être, cette chose qui devait être le petit blondinet, était énervé. Il comprenait parfaitement que cette froideur qu'il affichait, ce désintéressement, était ce que son ami détestait le plus de la part des autres.

« Neji ! Attends ! »

Il ne se retourna pas. La petite lumière continua à tournoyer de plus en plus furieusement autour de sa tête, cherchant à arrêter sa marche.

« S-S'il te plaît… »

La voix s'était brisée, mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il préférait être haï un bon coup que de laisser le plus petit espoir possible dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle devait rester à jamais sa coéquipière, et rien de plus. Franchir le pas aurait été les mettre en danger tous les deux, pour une vaste fourchette de raisons qu'il savait dérisoires mais qui constituait tout de même un obstacle conséquent à une relation plus approfondie entre eux. Oh, certes, il n'aurait pas été contre. Seulement…

Il se massa vigoureusement les tempes. Seulement rien. Il n'y penserait pas.

Il reporta son attention sur la petite lumière. Celle-ci avait cessé ses mouvement furieux mais vibrait toujours de colère -et sûrement d'incompréhension douloureuse. Il lui sembla qu'il _le_ distinguait de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire peut-être ? », le nargua-t-il, un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

La boule blanchâtre se contenta d'osciller, répandant ses rayons aux alentours en une douce lumière colorée se déteignant dans toutes les nuances de l'arc-en-ciel. Le rendu en était très joli : on aurait dit une aurore boréale miniature. Cette vision traduisait mal la colère qui devait déborder du cœur de jeune homme. Il l'imaginait facilement ahuri et choqué, lui gueulant dans les oreilles que c'était dégueulasse de faire ce genre de chose à une fille -dans son si beau langage fleuri, sans oublier le « dattebayo » habituel prononcé à chaque fin de phrase- et l'enjoignant de retourner immédiatement s'excuser. Il porta la main à ses cheveux et les secoua dans un geste qui cachait mal sa culpabilité. Avoir sans cesse l'impression d'être seul bien qu'étant toujours accompagné le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise et, lui qui était si réputé pour son impassibilité, ne pouvait être en permanence tel qu'il se présentait en public. On fait tous des têtes bizarres quand on est seul, après tout. Et Neji, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde et toute sa méfiance, n'échappait pas à la règle. Au bout de quelques jours, il avait fini par s'habituer à l'idée de révéler quelques unes de ses faiblesses à son ami fantomatique, mais ce qu'il ne pouvait en revanche pas accepter, c'était lorsqu'il parlait tout fort. L'impression d'être fou le saisissait à la gorge immédiatement et il détestait cette sensation terriblement désagréable. Car Neji aimait à croire que sa raison était le plus souvent la meilleure. Heureusement pour lui et pour sa santé mentale, il n'avait jamais été très bavard. Son silence ne devait pas sembler très étrange au petit blond tempétueux et puis, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. Le jeune héritier génie des Hyûga avait été ordonné garde du corps officiel de la chose « Narutesque » depuis une dizaine de jours, pour son plus grand malheur et sa plus grande fierté. Paradoxe de tous les jours, une routine bien étrange s'était installée dans un accord muet entre le ninja et son ami translucide.

Chaque matin, le garçon de chair se réveillait en espérant au fond de son cœur avoir rêvé. Il activait son byakugan et vérifiait la pièce, le couloir, puis la chambre d'Hinata où il retrouvait le plus souvent et avec une pointe de frustration qu'il se refusait à s'avouer la petite lumière qui, chaque jour, s'élargissait, s'agrandissait, s'enflait de quelques pénibles centimètres. Il s'en allait l'attraper silencieusement afin de ne pas réveiller sa cousine profondément endormie, le grondait pour la forme en le traitant de stalker et en le menaçant de tout un tas de choses s'il touchait à un cheveu de sa cousine « héritière de la plus grande famille de Konoha », et sortait pour l'entrainement.

L'entrainement. Peut-être aurait-il dû appeler ça autrement. Expérience, test, essai… bien des mots auraient pu être mis sur ce qu'ils faisaient sans pour autant comprendre dans leur signification la totalité de leurs expérimentations.

En réalité donc, ils s'observaient.

Chaque matin, entre six heures et dix heures, entre les premiers rayons du soleil et leur première chaleur, Neji fixait la lumière, et la boule lumineuse semblait le fixer. Le jeune homme ne savait pas très bien lui-même ce qu'il se passait pendant ces séances. Sa cousine lui avait simplement demandé -d'une voix telle qu'il n'avait pu refuser- de le faire, d'essayer au moins.

Il fallait tout tenter pour le sauver.

Certes, il en était bien conscient, mais il était impossible de prédire les réactions de ce petit bonhomme qui croissait sous ses yeux blancs avec précision. Il lui semblait qu'ils avançaient à tâtons dans la pénombre d'un long tunnel sans carte ni lumière. Ou plutôt si : cette lampe allumée en permanence, cette petite lueur d'espoir qui filtrait au travers d'une prison jaunie, datée, effacée, en quête de liberté dont ils étaient la clé. Où plutôt, ils étaient le secours qui devait trouver la clé.

« Neji nee-san », appela d'une petite voix Hinata, le sortant de sa transe matinale.

Il détourna les yeux de la lumière pour reporter son attention sur elle. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait un peu pâli. Peut-être un peu maigri également.

« Il est dix heures… »

Il se leva avec souplesse, étirant ses bras légèrement engourdis. La jeune fille le regardait de ses grands yeux fatigués par de longues nuits déjà sans sommeil -ou si peu-, guettant un quelconque signe d'amélioration.

« Je le vois un peu mieux qu'hier encore, lui déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre, ne voulant pas non plus lui donner trop d'espoir, les contours se précisent. J'ai presque pu distinguer l'orange de sa tenue.

- Ainsi il t'apparaît, maintenant, constata-t-elle avec un soupçon de ravissement dans la voix.

- Un peu. J'ai l'impression de le voir à travers une flaque d'eau dans laquelle on a jeté un caillou. Au fur et à mesure, les remous laissent voir un peu plus de détails. Mais dès que je me déconcentre, je ne vois plus qu'une boule de lumière…

- Tant mieux. », acheva-t-elle, soulagée.

Elle répéta ces mots une ou deux fois avant de bailler discrètement.

« Je… je vais retourner à la b-bibliothèque. Je… j'ai l'impression d'être sur la bonne voie… un peu. »

Elle retroussa ses manches et fit un petit signe de la main au fantôme avant de s'éloigner, la chevelure au vent. Elle avait changé, un peu, au fil des jours. Et pourtant, un peu plus d'une semaine à peine s'était écoulé. Le « un peu » était décidemment de rigueur. Il se gratta la tête avant de déclarer tout haut, sa voix résonnant seule dans le jardin -ce qui lui procurait des frissons terriblement désagréables.

« Bien. On y va, Naruto ? »

Chaque jour, le même refrain. Une langueur douce amère le saisissait toujours à la gorge quand il y pensait. Il avait l'impression d'avancer au milieu de sables mouvants dont il devait trier la mélasse avec un égouttoir à salade.

« Euh non désolée, je vois pas…

- Tu es sûre ?

- Ben… ouais. »

Une porte qui se referme dans un claquement navré.

« J'ai déjà tout dit à l'anbu, je peux rien faire de plus, désolé.

- Mais t'aurais pas une toute petite idée ? Un indice qui ne t'as pas semblé super important que tu aurais oublié de signaler?

- Non, non. »

Un sourire qui cache trop bien ses regrets, opacité qui vous a à l'usure.

Pourquoi ?

C'était ce que se demandait Neji. Après quelques portes qui s'étaient refermées sur son nez, toutes semblables, il avait fini par comprendre. La réponse en était si simple pourtant !

Les gens, ses amis, ses camarades, ses connaissances, le village tout entier même, ne le croyaient pas. Ne _les _croyaient pas.

Tout simplement, tout bêtement même. Il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, ce qui était plutôt étrange de sa part, il le savait. Dès lors, il avait appris ce qu'était la frustration d'être pris pour un fou. Il avait compris à quel point il avait dû blesser Hinata ce soir-là, non sans une certaine culpabilité qui ne voulait pas s'ôter de son cœur.

Oui, en une petite semaine à peine, Neji Hyûga avait changé, un peu, juste un peu… Comme Hinata. Comme tous ses amis d'ailleurs, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître. Le chagrin de la perte de Naruto se manifestait de bien des manières... Comme il en avait contemplées, des figures baignées de larmes éphémères, des regards mornes et d'autres qui brillaient de colère contenue, des moues déçues, des bouches pincées de dépit, des mains tremblantes, des poings déterminés, des nez froncés sous le dégoût de la vie, des fronts abaissés vers le sol ou levés vers le ciel, et même parfois des sourires transpirants d'hypocrisie. Tout un paysage de faces douloureuses, malheureuses, éreintées, épuisées... Il avait l'impression, après avoir vu tant d'expressions en perdition, d'avoir tout appris de la vie et de ses horreurs. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose… la mort -et encore ne l'était-_il_ pas tout à fait- d'un seul être avait suffi à priver de sa lumière tout un village là où une guerre décimant des milliers de ninjas en quelques heures, jours, mois, suffisait à le relever vers l'espoir en cas de victoire… entre la mort d'un empereur et la survie d'un milliers d'hommes ordinaires, que choisir ? Neji avait fait son choix, même s'il n'était pas forcé de le faire. Après tout, la paix était toujours là. Cependant, le prix de la vie continuait à rester constant même si on avait pu au cours du temps le surévaluer ou le sous-évaluer.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Nos moutons fantomatiques, pour être précis. Chaque après-midi, Neji et son ami translucide arpentaient les rues, sonnant aux maisons connues, cherchant tous les indices susceptibles de les aider dans leur enquête. Le corps du blondinet bagarreur en sécurité pour encore quelques semaines au frais, les anbus de l'hokage en mission secrète et Hinata recluse dans la bibliothèque municipale, il n'y avait guère que cela à faire.

Donc, ils marchaient. Ils se promenaient tranquillement, rencontraient une connaissance, parlaient deux minutes, n'apprenaient rien et repartaient.

Il avisait alors, lorsque la nuit s'apprêtait à descendre sur eux, la boule Narutesque du coin de l'œil, se demandant quand, enfin, quelque chose pointerait le bout de son nez pour se dépêtrer de cette situation.

Là, dans ce village ni tout à fait inconnu ni tout à fait familier qui était le leur, les deux garçons attendaient, contraints et forcés, la branche qui les sortirait de là.

C'était bien beau la vie, selon Neji.

* * *

Voilà. une vision étrange, mitigée, pessimiste un peu peut-être... je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'imaginer l'esprit de Neji :/

C'est pour cela que j'ai pris autant de temps. Désolée tout le monde ! .

Je promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Je vais vous concocter un chapitre du tonnerre de Zeus, promis ! =)

_Reviews please ?_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur : **Les très, trèèèès en retard Hinatou-chan…

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-san, je ne fais que les utiliser pour un but non lucratif et divertissant (j'espère ! =)

**Notes : **A part le fait que je sois horriblement en retard et terriblement désolée, pas vraiment de notes pour ce chapitre. L'enquête a commencé à avancer alors j'espère que l'action vous plaira ! Pour la suite je ne promets rien pour éviter les fausses espérances, si ce n'est qu'elle viendra bien un jour, ne vous inquiétez pas !

**Chapitre 4 : Disparaître…**

Mademoiselle Tamako avait très exactement soixante ans aujourd'hui. Soixante années de dur labeur, entre missions et guerres, vie professionnelle et vie amoureuse. Durant tout ce temps, elle s'était toujours revendiquée comme une femme « libre ». Libre comment ? Elle vous aurait sans doute montré le ciel, puis la terre, puis les passants ou bien la pile de photos qu'elle entreposait sur sa commode si vous vous trouviez chez elle, sans un mot, avec juste un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Mademoiselle Tamako vivait dans un gentil petit appartement au troisième étage d'un immeuble en abritant quatre. Elle l'entretenait avec soin et en était si fière qu'elle invitait régulièrement toute la populace de Konoha pour leur montrer sa collection exceptionnelle de Bijuu en porcelaine. Elle n'oubliait jamais, bien sûr, de passer un coup de chiffon discret sur Kyûbi, petit chef d'œuvre qu'elle avait ramené de la capitale du pays du feu lors de son premier voyage en tant que genin. Après ce passage obligatoire, elle vous offrait bien évidemment un thé, généralement au citron ou à la menthe et accompagné de petits gâteaux, comme il convenait à son rôle de vieille dame respectable.

Mademoiselle Tamako en avait vu, des choses. Cependant, son visage, bien que creusé de petites rides -autant de sillons de sagesse- arborait encore la fraicheur de la jeunesse. Lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard noisette pétillant dans vos yeux, elle apparaissait tout de suite comme une jeune fille de vingt ans à peine. Les gens l'appréciaient comme on apprécie sa grand-mère et elle avait une solide réputation de « petite matrone » de Konoha. Elle ne se faisait pas forcément beaucoup remarquer mais elle était là. Toujours là. Encore là, même -la profession de ninja ne laissait généralement que peu de vétérans à la retraite. On aimait à venir parler avec elle, de tout et de rien, du temps qui court et s'enfuit comme de celui qui défile avec lenteur, des choses, des gens, de vie et de mort…

Mademoiselle Tamako aimait la parole. Elle aimait les mots presque autant que sa collection de porcelaine ou ses photos d'un autre temps et n'avait pas peur de les utiliser. En cela peut-être, était-elle libre… Parler était toujours pour elle un exercice fascinant, surtout lorsqu'elle écoutait les autres. Avec elle, pendant une heure, deux peut-être, on entendait le chronomètre du temps s'enclencher, les minutes défiler dans une ronde douce qui vous prenait avec langueur. Elle était un livre ouvert auquel il reste des pages blanches, un ouvrage gigantesque et toujours en soif de nouveaux mots à inscrire sur le papier. Et l'on prenait plaisir à conter son histoire, certains qu'elle ne se perdrait pas dans le vent qui ne manquait pas de s'infiltrer par la fenêtre ouverte.

Et mademoiselle Tamako était fière de tout cela. Bien qu'ayant traversé la vie sans parents, sans frères et sœurs, sans compagnon fixe et sans enfants, toujours seule avec elle-même, elle avait su se trouver une famille : elle avait fait du monde entier son bercail.

Elle se disait tout cela par ce bel après-midi ensoleillé, trimbalant son sac à main vert amande avec nonchalance, un sourire guilleret planté sur le visage. Elle promenait ses un mètre cinquante-six et ses quarante-huit kilos avec énergie, se hâtant de rentrer chez elle pour tester sa nouvelle recette de macarons au citron vert. Son immeuble, tout en brique rose, se dressa devant elle au bout de quelques minutes de marche. Son sourire se perdit alors dans un ronchonnement typique de grand-mère lorsqu'elle aperçut dans l'herbe non loin de sa porte d'entrée une petite fumée qui s'élevait de l'herbe grasse du bas côté.

« Encore un qui a oublié d'éteindre sa cigarette, ou devrais-je dire son bâton à poison ! » grinça-t-elle avec humeur.

Levant magistralement le menton vers l'avant dans un signe de profond mépris, elle composa le code -xdmdr qu'elle trouvait très drôle, bizarrement- et passa la porte du bâtiment.

_À partir de l'instant ou le battant se referma, mademoiselle Tamako n'existât plus._

* * *

Qu'est-ce que c'est, la vie ?

Naruto était calmement assis contre le mur de la maison Hyûga, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

La question avait tout naturellement traversé son esprit. Il savait que sans la réponse, il ne pourrait jamais retrouver sa forme humaine. Il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de s'en apercevoir… Sans la définition de la vie, que pouvait-il attendre de celle-ci ? Lui, correspondait-il toujours à cette définition dont il n'avait aucune idée ? Il ne respirait plus, après tout. Son cœur ne battait plus dans sa poitrine translucide, et il n'était même plus sûr de ressentir des sentiments. Il avait déjà oublié ce qu'était se sentir humain.

Il souleva sa main et observa le ciel à travers elle.

Il se prit à en avoir peur. Quel était ce sentiment ? La sensation d'être entraîné toujours plus loin dans la pénombre… cela faisait deux semaines.

Il avait passé deux semaines à agir comme il avait toujours agit. À être ce garçon turbulent et effronté qu'il avait toujours été. Seulement…

Seulement il sentait qu'une ombre s'abattait sur lui, irrémédiablement. Quelque chose le rongeait et réduisait ses protestations à néant.

Il aimait la vie. Il aimait la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, le vent dans ses cheveux, les rires des gamins dans la rue, le bruit des ramens qu'on engloutit, même les coups répétés de Sakura ou les « Hn. » hautains de Sasuke. Il adorait les rougissements d'Hinata, les gueulantes de Tsunade baa-sama, les regards pervers de l'ermite pas net, le calme de Kakashi. Il frémissait lors des combats, était toujours le premier dans les bêtises et les bourdes et l'éternel dernier de classe, habitué de l'école buissonnière et des courses poursuites dans les rues de son village préféré. Oui, Naruto était comme ça.

Le Naruto qu'il avait toujours été, avec son sale caractère et sa lutte acharnée pour ses rêves.

Pourtant, l'ombre dévorait peu à peu, bout à bout, l'âme riche qu'il affectionnait tant.

Il le sentait dans chaque recoin de sa tête -si il pouvait seulement encore parler de tête.

Il avait donc passé deux semaines à s'entraîner pour développer la vision surnaturelle de Neji. Il avait fourni beaucoup d'efforts pour se concentrer- plus qu'il n'en avait jamais fait- et le Naruto cancre s'était transformé en élève assidu. Il avait vu la blancheur d'Hinata, les cernes de l'Hokage, les regards désolés de ses amis… Il avait regardé tout ça avec un pincement au cœur -si il en avait encore un… enfin, vous avez compris. Il en était là de sa réflexion lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par l'entrée d'une petite brune sur le seuil de la maison.

« Naruto-kun… Neji nee-san… Comment cela s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ?

- Désolé, mais les résultats ne sont pas encore satisfaisants. Je le distingue maintenant pratiquement parfaitement, seulement ce n'est possible qu'à une certaine distance, répondit le seul des deux interpelés qui pouvait répondre, Si je me rapproche, l'image s'effrite.

- Oh… »

La jeune fille s'approcha de Naruto avec de grands yeux fatigués. Elle tenta de toucher son épaule mais la traversa sans plus d'effets. Avec un petit murmure désespéré, elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Naruto-kun… N-ne te désespère pas, d'accord ? On va trouver une… une solution… »

Il hocha la tête avec toute la conviction qu'il était encore capable d'avoir. Il ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter inutilement. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu lui parler de ce qui était en train de se passer en lui ? Il était incapable de communiquer convenablement avec autrui. Il était même incapable de communiquer seulement avec lui-même… Il la regarda s'éloigner lentement vers la maison, remarquant ses épaules affaissées et sa démarche fatiguée avec un léger pincement au cœur. Il avait vraiment l'impression de tourner en rond. Non, c'était même pire que cela. Il s'enfonçait dans des sables mouvants, et plus ils -lui, mais également ses proches- se débattaient, plus ils disparaissaient dans la masse sablonneuse. C'en était désespérant. Que faire, comment trouver la solution à ce problème insolvable ? Il porta sa main impalpable à son front qu'il traversa en rageant. Même lui ne pouvait pas se toucher ! Pris d'un colère soudaine, il balança son bras contre le mur. Il rencontra la surface dure sans éprouver ni douleur ni réconfort. Tournant son regard translucide vers Neji, il ne bougea pas un cil. Le ninja l'observait en silence, assis en tailleur sur le plancher. Il ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de se lever avec son calme habituel, s'épousseta légèrement et descendit de l'estrade pour gagner la terre drue du jardin. Sans se retourner, il leva une main et lui intima de le suivre par ce simple geste. Naruto ne se fit pas prier.

Cependant, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers l'entrée, un grand cri retentit, réveillant la maisonnée plongée dans la torpeur. Surpris, le jeune ninja blond se retourna vers la demeure. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? À cet instant-là, lui et Neji virent sortir en trombe une vieille femme en pleurs, suivie de près par une Hinata catastrophée.

« Ma-madame ! A… attendez s'i-il vous plaît ! »

La femme ne se retourna pas pour autant et rencontra le fantôme de plein fouet. Une désagréable sensation le traversa alors, comme si on l'avait empêché de respirer l'espace d'une seconde. Il se retourna vers la femme qui s'enfuyait avec une expression ébahie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était donc passé ? Mais l'inconnue avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle courait très vite -surtout pour son âge. Un petit cri le sortit de sa transe et il se retourna vers son origine, encore un peu surpris. Hinata se tenait devant lui, à quelques mètres, les mains devant la bouche, les membres tendus et les yeux écarquillés. Il ne sut comment interpréter l'expression de son regard et se tourna vers Neji. Le jeune homme arborait une expression étrange également.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? articula-t-il avant de se rappeler qu'on ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

- Na… na… nananana… », commença la jeune fille avant de s'évanouir.

Et bam. À tous les coups c'était encore une galère de plus qui lui tombait dessus.

« Tu… Naruto, tu es en train de disparaître… », finit par articuler péniblement Neji.

La terre aurait pu continuer de tourner, les gens auraient pu garder leur mine renfrognée, enfermés dans un quotidien ordinaire. Les enfants auraient pu conserver leurs rires et leurs larmes en toute innocence. Les lumières auraient pu continuer à éclairer l'humanité… mais non.

Pas aujourd'hui. Jamais, plus jamais même. La terre venait d'entamer sa longue chute sous les pieds de Naruto.

« Pardon ? »

Mais ce pardon se perdit dans l'immensité de sa solitude. Il se contenta de regarder Neji. Et Neji le regardait avec une expression indéfinissable. Et cette expression, le fantôme la trouvait tout bonnement insupportable.

L'altération. La disparition. La perte de son identité. La fin donc… La mort.

Il se désagrégeait irréversiblement.

Panique.

Neji n'avait tout bonnement pas pu dire une chose pareille…

Il rageait. Il enrageait. Il hurlait. Il lui était impossible de penser autrement que par monosyllabe.

Non… Non ! Non ! Non non non !

Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, répétant inlassablement ce même mot, s'y raccrochant désespérément comme à un bateau qui chavire, les yeux emplis de larmes de désespoir. Le gouffre se faisait plus profond que jamais. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hinata, toujours étendue sur le sol, plus pâle qu'un mort. Son cousin, penché sur elle, lui tapotait doucement les joues.

« Hinata… Hinata… Réveille-toi, allez, c'est pas le moment… »

Détruit, le ninja fantomatique se laissa choir sur le sol avec violence. Il devait faire un cauchemar. Un horrible et monstrueux cauchemar…

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du soleil éblouit ses sens quelques instants et elle ne put voir qu'une immensité blanche se profiler à la périphérie de ses pupilles avant que ne se forment des contours et que n'apparaissent des nuances colorées. Elle cligna des paupières et chercha à se relever douloureusement. La chute n'avait pas été des plus douces cette fois. Elle parcourut les environs, encore légèrement sonnée, pour rencontrer le visage soucieux de son cousin, qui lui rappela soudain la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Neji nii-san… ! »

Elle tourna brusquement son regard et activa son byakugan. Elle aperçut alors Naruto, assis par terre, l'air désemparé et plus transparent que jamais. Tremblant avec violence, elle se précipita à genoux vers lui.

« Naruto-kun, mon dieu, Naruto-kun ! »

Ses yeux la brulaient affreusement. Tentant de contenir les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge, elle secoua violemment la tête.

« Comment… pourquoi… ? articula-t-elle avec douceur.

- C'est vraiment étrange, lui répondit Neji avec un calme qu'il était bien le seul à pouvoir montrer, c'est comme si la femme qui l'a traversé tout à l'heure lui avait enlevé un peu de sa consistance.

- La… la femme.

- Oui. Tu sais d'où elle venait ? »

Hinata se massa vigoureusement les tempes.

« Je… Elle a soudain débarqué quand vous étiez en train de partir. Elle venait du bureau d-de père je crois. Elle avait l'air très triste…

- D'accord. Hinata, occupe-toi de Naruto, je vais aller lui demander son identité.

- Oh… »

Elle afficha une petite moue déçue. Depuis le début de cette aventure, c'était elle qui prenait la majeure partie du travail en main et cela la gonflait de fierté. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait vraiment utile. Elle aurait aimé le montrer à Hiyashi Hyûga également mais son cousin ne semblait pas d'avis de lui laisser le boulot de l'interrogatoire. S'apercevant de sa déception, ce dernier haussa les sourcils.

« Il y a un problème ?

- Euh, non… J-je vais rester avec Naruto, vas-y.

- Bien. À tout à l'heure. »

Sur ces mots, le ninja disparut dans l'obscurité de la maison. Baissant les yeux, Hinata entreprit d'épousseter son pantalon. Elle était quelque peu gênée de se retrouver seule avec Naruto, et ce malgré le fait qu'ils cohabitaient depuis maintenant près de deux semaines. Elle n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte. La situation était d'autant plus anormale qu'ils se trouvaient dans un moment critique et d'urgence totale.

« Euh… N-Naruto… ç-ça va ? »

Sa question se perdit dans le vide et elle se gifla intérieurement. Non mais quelle idiote ! Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux que cette stupide phrase ? À travers son byakugan, elle vit le jeune homme pencher la tête sur le côté avec un regard perdu. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se refit une gifle mentale. Rien de tel pour une bonne circulation de l'esprit. Elle allait s'excuser pour son attitude idiote lorsque des cheveux roses apparurent à la porte du jardin.

« Hey ! Ça avance ? »

Rien qu'en apercevant le sourire innocent de la fleur de cerisier, Hinata fondit en larmes.

« Sa-Sakuraaaaaaa !

- Ohlà, ohlà, c'est quoi ça ? »

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir près de son amie, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que tu t'es prise un râteau ! » plaisanta-t-elle gentiment.

La Hyûga essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et hoqueta.

« C… c'est Naruto-kun. Il… il disparaît. »

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés avant de prendre entre ses mains le petit visage de la Hyûga.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Hinata, se rendant compte de son erreur, porta une main à ses lèvres.

« N-non je… »

Mais c'était trop tard. La fleur de cerisier la coupa immédiatement, un regard à la fois rempli d'espoir, d'incompréhension et de tristesse accompagnant ses paroles.

« Naruto est mort… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous complotez toi et Neji avec l'Hokage depuis deux semaines ?

- N-non Sakura-chan, ce n'est pas… ce qu-que tu crois…

- Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois alors ? »

Affolée, la jeune fille plaça ses mains en avant en signe d'apaisement.

« S-Sakura-chan, pardon… Je n'ai p-pas le droit de te… de te dire quoi que ce soit…

- J'hallucine, souffla avec colère Sakura, nous sommes en train de parler de mon co-équipier, de mon ami ! Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux… »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle essuya prestement une larme qui commençait à couler le long de sa joue et renifla avec rage.

« Alors, je ne comprends pas que l'on… que l'on me cache des choses. Je suis la première à avoir le droit de savoir ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège ? Deux semaines… Depuis qu'il n'est plus de ce monde… Deux semaines que vous interrogez, que vous retournez chaque recoin du village. Et ce qui ressort, c'est son nom. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto ! martela-t-elle d'une voix rauque, mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Son corps est mort et enterré, c'est fini ! Alors pourquoi… »

Elle s'interrompit, un sanglot violent la prenant à la gorge. Hinata, n'osait plus détacher son regard du sol. La peine et la colère de Sakura étaient palpables et justifiées, mais incohérentes. La jeune fille souffrait horriblement, tellement qu'on avait l'impression que sa raison se perdait peu à peu à chaque phrase prononcée, que son esprit divaguait, ne sachant sur qui reporter sa culpabilité.

« Sakura-chan… arrête… s-s'il te plaît, tenta-t-elle vainement.

- Pourquoi…, poursuivit la jeune fille en ignorant son amie, pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? »

Elle plongea son regard turquoise dans celui d'Hinata.

« Pourquoi… me faites-vous espérer ? »

La jeune Hyûga ne répondit pas mais chercha à se lever prestement, fuyant ces yeux emprunts d'un mélange de peur, d'intelligence et d'infinie tristesse. Si cela continuait ainsi, elle allait définitivement découvrir la vérité, ce qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Son amie lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à rester assise, les yeux remplis de larmes. Tout ceci n'allait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout du tout. Hinata soupira tout doucement, le regard embué.

« S-Sakura-chan… s-s-s'il-te-plaît…

- Non. Pas « s'il te plaît ». Je n'arrêterai pas, je… »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en se mordant la lèvre.

« Lorsque Sai et moi avons découvert le corps… quelque chose… quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne saurais pas quoi, mais quelque chose clochait vraiment. Au début, je n'ai pas voulu croire que c'était lui, c'était trop… Le psy m'a dit que j'avais subi un choc et que je niais tout bonnement la réalité. Alors j'ai essayé de croire qu'il était vraiment parti… vraiment essayé… »

Elle se tut, n'arrivant plus à refouler ses larmes. Les yeux d'Hinata, eux, n'avaient jamais été aussi grands. Elle n'en croyait tout bonnement pas ses oreilles. Quelque chose qui clochait ? C'était ce qu'elle recherchait depuis tout ce temps ! Un élément de réponse venait s'ajouter à la tragédie qui se profilait à l'horizon. Une perspective d'avenir ! Elle activa son byakugan et chercha Naruto du regard. Celui-ci se trouvait assis au côté des deux kunoichis, un air à la fois vraiment navré et… un brin content. Hinata se demanda si ce petit sourire était dû au fait que Sakura avait avoué à quel point il lui manquait ou bien si la perspective d'un sauvetage proche le rendait euphorique d'espoir. Peut-être un peu des deux. Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, elle fronça néanmoins les sourcils. La partie était loin d'être gagnée. Elle attrapa les épaules de Sakura avec un aplomb qui lui semblait à elle-même inconnu.

« Sakura-chan… qu'est-ce qui était bizarre ? »

Elle la regarda avec un air perdu.

« Je te l'ai dit, je… je n'en sais rien… quelque chose… Je ne sais plus ! » s'écria-t-elle en se prenant la tête.

Elle semblait au bout du rouleau. Renonçant à la faire souffrir d'avantage, Hinata lâcha ses épaules.

« D'acco-ord. Ce… ce n'est pas grave. Tu devrais aller te-te reposer.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux le savoir, hein ? Dis-moi. »

Elle ne perdait vraiment pas le nord. Son regard suppliant était assez difficile à supporter.

« P-pour rien, ça va aller. Je te l'ai dit je… ne peux rien te dire. Si tu tiens à découvrir la-la vérité, alors vas… vas voir l'Hokage. »

Un petit silence lui indiqua qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle finit par se relever, essuyant vivement ses larmes.

« D'accord, je vais aller la voir. Et je vais enfin savoir ce que vous trafiquez ! Ne crois pas te dérober. »

Elle la pointa du doigt, la colère reprenant le dessus.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais amoureuse de Naruto que tu dois te croire importante. »

Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement.

« Je le connaissais mieux que toi, c'est à moi que les secrets de son assassinat devraient être révélés ! » poursuivit la kunoichi, mais déjà elle ne l'écoutait plus.

Après ces bonnes paroles, Sakura fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le portail. Lorsque ses cheveux roses eurent disparu, la jeune fille, tremblante, désactiva son byakugan et se dirigea à petits pas vacillants vers la maison. _Elle ne le savait pas, Hinata, elle ne le savait pas… elle ignorait qu'il était là, autrement elle n'aurait jamais dit ça_. Mais elle l'avait dit ! Que faire après ça ? Quelle tête afficher devant lui ? Elle ne se sentait plus la force de le regarder en face.

À cet instant précis, la porte du bureau de son père s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur un Neji bien plus remué que d'habitude. Il aperçut sa cousine et, sans prendre le temps de donner la moindre explication, l'entraina dans sa course. Poussant un petit cri de surprise, elle le suivit malgré elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« N-Neji nii-san, que-que-que t'arrive-t-il ? réussit-elle péniblement à articuler entre deux respirations.

- Tu verras quand on y sera, lui répondit-il, impassible, En attendant, cours ! »

Un cri retentit alors derrière eux.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Si vous avez la moindre remarque, n'hésitez pas.

_Reviews please ?_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : **Hinatou-chan, comme toujours =) Si ça changeait, je crois que vous le remarqueriez ! XD

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne sont définitivement pas à moi mais je m'arroge la conception complète de la vie de de mademoiselle Tanaka et une certaine liberté u.u Tout ça sans but lucratif bien sûr ! X)

**Notes : 1) **Promis, ce chapitre est plein d'indices pour faire avancer l'enquête =D C'est là qu'on va voir les lecteurs à mémoire d'éléphants et ceux qui ont relu les autres chapitres il y a peu ;) Moi, vous aiguiller ? Jamais ! U_U

**2) **J'espère que vous allez l'aimer et que vous aurez hâte de connaître la suite… Et j'espère aussi qu'il y a suffisamment de suspens et que vous n'avez pas tout deviné ! .'' Remarque, ce n'est pas encore possible à ce stade de l'histoire =p

**3) **Enfin bref, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux, encore une fois, pour le prochain, en avançant grâce à vos très bonnes critiques à tous. Encore merci !

**Chapitre 5 : Une lueur d'espoir**

C'était un bureau. Une pièce en demi cercle sur laquelle s'ouvrait l'horizon d'un village, planté au pied d'un pic d'où émergeaient de la surface grise cinq visages de pierre. Tournant le dos à la paroi de verre se déversant sur les maisons environnantes, un fauteuil. Un siège de cuir vert et déjà fort usé par plusieurs générations de dirigeants, qui occupait la place centrale de ce cercle brisé. La chaleur du soleil de fin d'après-midi pénétrait légèrement, éclairant la montagne de papiers amassés deçà delà, partout où l'on pouvait les poser. Entre deux piles de dossiers amoncelés sur le bureau, la main encore suspendue en l'air, prête à en saisir une infime partie, la propriétaire de ce bureau, de cette chaise et même de ce tas de paperasses, regardait avec un air abasourdi les trois personnes en face d'elle.

« Vous pourriez me répéter ça ? » articula-t-elle calmement, les yeux rivés sur un ninja arborant un masque de l'ANBU grimaçant.

« C'est bien simple. Le quartier d'Omiyage a été victime d'un attentat, Tsunade-sama.

- Oui. Ça, je l'avais compris. Mais qui… ? Et quand ?

- L'ANBU est déjà sur le terrain. Nous recherchons les causes exactes de l'explosion, qui a fait une dizaine de morts et une vingtaine de blessés. Nous ne savons pas encore grand-chose pour l'instant, nous sommes en train d'interroger les témoins.

- D'accord. Mais vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que fichent ce monsieur et mon élève dans mon bureau ? »

Sakura rentra inconsciemment sa tête dans ses épaules. La tension de l'atmosphère était palpable et se réverbérait dans les yeux enflammés de l'Hokage comme autant de petits éclairs de nervosité.

« Je… Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose, mais ça peut attendre… » déclara-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Tsunade continua à la fixer quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers le vieil homme au crâne ridé par les ans et le travail qui se tenait là. Le dos courbé, il n'émit pas un mouvement lorsqu'il croisa le regard glacé de son chef.

« Très bien. Monsieur, j'attends vos explications. »

L'homme découvrit une rangée de dents abimées dans une tentative de sourire. Il semblait soucieux.

« Ben, v'là, Hokage-sama. J'me promenais-t-y pas cet après-midi pas loin d'chez la vieille Tamako vers les alentours de « l'incident », si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire…

- Très bien. Poursuivez s'il vous plaît.

- Or donc, j'me baladais dans c'coin-là, et j'y ai vu rentrer la Tamako un brin avant l'explosion. »

Il agita nerveusement ses épaules, se remémorant sûrement l'horrible incident. Il était très certainement le dernier à avoir croisé la gentille petite vieille dame rentrant du marché par cette belle journée. Il murmura doucement :

« Une femme si droite, si honorable… Ah, les cochons! »

Sakura jeta un regard compatissant au vieillard. Elle avait entendu parler de cette mademoiselle Tamako et de tout le bien qu'on en disait. C'était une perte bien malheureuse pour le village, et à celle-ci venaient s'ajouter près d'une trentaine de personnes plus ou moins mortes ou vivantes. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Elle aussi avait perdu un ami récemment… Ou pas.

« Vous êtes donc le dernier témoin. Avez-vous vu l'explosion ?

- J'lui tournais l'dos, Hokage-sama, mais pour l'entendre, j'l'ai entendue ! Quand j'me suis retourné, pouf ! Les deux immeubles roses du quartier avaient complèt'ment disparu. Y avait p'us rien !

- Je vois. »

La femme se tourna lentement vers l'ANBU resté discrètement dans un coin de la pièce.

« Toujours est-il que je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de m'amener ce témoin directement, si vous êtes chargés de l'enquête, déclara-t-elle à son intention.

- C'est que, madame…, commença-t-il en se dirigeant tranquillement vers la porte, il y a autre chose. Quelque chose qui devrait vraisemblablement vous intéresser. »

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit le lourd battant de bois pour faire apparaître de derrière la porte un autre homme, un peu plus jeune que le précédent témoin et beaucoup plus pâle, d'un blanc d'aspirine même. Il s'avança à pas timides dans le bureau, de telle sorte à faire face à son chef, interloquée devant son apparition.

« Iruka sensei ? Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites-là ? … Oh, et puis zut ! s'énerva la cinquantenaire, dites-moi juste ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ! »

Iruka croisa nerveusement les mains et déglutit difficilement avant de commencer son récit, qu'il semblait avoir minutieusement préparé.

« Le problème, Tsunade-sama, voyez-vous, c'est que mademoiselle Tamako était ma tante.

- Où est le problème ? »

Il avala de nouveau sa salive, une goutte de sueur dégoulinant le long de sa tempe droite.

« Eh bien… Il y a à peine une demie heure, elle est venue me rendre visite… »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, durant laquelle trois paires d'yeux hallucinés et un masque grimaçant fixèrent le jeune professeur. Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui parut une éternité à tous, l'Hokage se redressa avec raideur sur son siège.

« Laissez-moi récapituler tout ça si vous le voulez bien. L'incident a eu lieu il y a deux heures. Ce monsieur a vu mademoiselle Tamako pénétrer dans l'immeuble une petite minute seulement avant l'explosion. Et il y a une demie heure, cette même tante Tamako est passée saluer son neveu comme si de rien n'était. C'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait, Tsunade-sama.

- On est foutus alors. », acheva-t-elle.

C'était un siège de cuir vert déjà fort usé par plusieurs générations de dirigeants, qui occupait la place centrale de ce cercle brisé.

* * *

Ils couraient maintenant depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes dans les ruelles étroites de Konoha, sans s'arrêter. Hinata, complètement essoufflée, chercha à dégager sa main de l'emprise de son cousin, sans grand succès.

« N-Neji… nee-san… st-stop… s'il…te…plaît…

- Encore un peu, on y est presque ! » lui souffla-t-il avec une brusquerie plutôt inattendue.

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle en inspirant profondément et se força à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Plus ils avançaient et plus elle avait l'impression que cet empressement que montrait son cousin ressemblait à de la panique -ou peut-être à de l'impatience ? Ils tournèrent enfin vers une dernière rue avant de se retrouver devant un spectacle ahurissant. La jeune fille poussa alors un petit cri et lâcha brusquement la main de Neji.

Devant eux se dressaient les carcasses de ce qui avait dû être deux immeubles de trois ou quatre étages quelques temps auparavant. De la surface calcinée montaient encore des pans de fumée noire tandis que les derniers pompiers achevaient d'éteindre l'incendie.

« Que… comment, commença-t-elle en balbutiant sous la surprise.

- Ces questions devront être élucidées mais plus tard. »

Il lui reprit la main et la serra doucement. Un petit bras émergeait d'un tas de planches effondrées, serrant dans sa paume un bout de chiffon. Ravalant ses larmes, elle suivit son cousin à travers les décombres noircis. Celui-ci semblait chercher quelque chose. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, il finit par se pencher et ramasser un morceau d'acier sur lequel le nombre 144 était marqué. Il lui rappela étrangement quelque chose, mais elle ne sut où elle l'avait vu récemment.

« Que… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ça, c'est un pas vers la sortie du tunnel, déclara simplement le ninja en esquissant un petit sourire à demi confiant, avant de lever le bout calciné vers le ciel. Mademoiselle ? N'ayez pas peur s'il vous plaît, nous aimerions juste vous parler. Nous pensons que vous pourriez nous aider à sauver un ami. »

Hinata haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et s'apprêtait à questionner son cousin sur l'étrangeté de ses actes lorsqu'un courant d'air froid la fit frissonner. Le temps de cligner des yeux et une petite vieille dame aux joues toutes rondes et à l'air légèrement hagard se trouvait auprès d'eux.

« Aidez-moi je vous prie, je ne trouve plus mon pardessus, et il risque de pleuvoir d'un moment à l'autre. »

Sa voix était toute douce et elle s'adressait à eux comme une grand-mère se serait adressée à ses petits-enfants. Cependant… quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Euh, madame… il ne va pas pleuvoir, il y a un grand soleil… »

La petite dame lui lança un regard humide.

« Je ne suis pas mariée ma chérie. Et mon nom est Mademoiselle Tamako, petite Hyûga Hinata. Maintenant, vas me chercher mon pardessus s'il te plaît, à moins que tu veuilles que je sois trempée ?

- Euh… je… »

Neji lui fit un petit signe de la main, lui intimant d'obéir.

« Mademoiselle Tamako, nous allons chercher votre pardessus, mais nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions avant.

- Ce n'est pas possible. La pluie sera là d'un instant à l'autre. Ne le sentez-vous donc pas ? »

Sa question resta en suspens le temps que les deux cousins se jettent un regard entendu.

« J-je vais trouver votre pardessus. Euh… comment est-il ?

- C'est un ciré jaune tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il a de petites fleurs violettes sur le revers des manches. Vous le trouverez sûrement dans ma chambre sur la commode. Mais c'est un tel fouillis ici ! Impossible de retrouver ma jolie commode. Et ma magnifique collection de Bijuu qui se trouve dessus! Ah, mon petit Kyuubi ! Il faut absolument que je le retrouve, c'est très important. Il a un petit collier autour du cou, il y a un dix dessus… Oh dite, vous seriez des amours si vous le retrouviez aussi. »

10... Ce nombre-là aussi lui était familier. Elle fit volte-face et contempla les environs. Une belle commode en bois de grand-mère ne devait pas passer inaperçue, même à moitié calcinée… Quant à un Kyuubi miniature en porcelaine, il devait sûrement avoir été brisé durant l'explosion. Car plus elle observait les environs, et plus Hinata se rendait compte qu'un simple incendie ne pouvait pas avoir causé autant de dégâts. Comment Neji était-il au courant ? Pour cette explosion, et également pour cette femme… Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, d'un bleu limpide. De quelle pluie la vieille dame avait-elle peur ? Et, si elle était une habitante de l'immeuble, pourquoi semblait-elle si peu étonnée de tout ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en train de pleurer ses affaires parties en fumée et ses voisins disparus ? Elle avait la tête remplie de questions dont elle ne trouvait pas les réponses. Elle se concentra pour scruter les environs. Le byakugan était bien utile dans ces moments-là. Elle eut tôt fait de retrouver la couleur jaune poussin du ciré et l'attrapa. Un nuage de poussière se souleva, la faisant tousser légèrement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce que la cendre avait révélé et aperçut, émergeant de la terre, des débris de porcelaine. Les Bijuu, sans aucun doute. Elle s'agenouilla et commença à ramasser les différents morceaux lorsque'une petite queue rousse attira soudain son attention. Elle semblait fichée assez profondément dans la terre. Hinata déblaya le tour de l'objet avant de l'extirper doucement. Une autre queue apparut, puis une troisième, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que, au bout des neuf queues, un museau de renard n'émerge. Intact. Autour de son cou, le n°10 trônait fièrement, comme l'invitant d'autant plus à trouver la réponse. _Mais où avait-elle vu ce nombre ?_

L'enroulant précautionneusement autour d'un chiffon, elle fit volte-face pour retrouver son cousin et la mystérieuse vieille dame en grande discussion.

« Je… J'ai retrouvé le ciré et Kyuubi, mademoiselle Tamako.

- Ah, merci ma chérie, c'est trop gentil. »

Hinata lui tendit timidement le pardessus mais lorsqu'elle le lâcha, le vêtement tomba au sol. La jeune fille le ramassa et le tendit alors à nouveau à la femme. Il retomba de plus belle. Ne comprenant pas, elle s'en saisit une troisième fois. Le même phénomène se reproduisit sous les yeux effarés de la kunoichi qui venait enfin de comprendre.

« Votre… vous… ça travers… »

Son cousin lui couvrit la bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse achever son balbutiement de phrase.

« Mademoiselle Tamako, il me semble que nous avons rempli notre part du marché. Allez-vous nous aider maintenant ?

- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. Mais en quoi une vieille dame comme moi peut-elle vous aider, mes petits amours ?

**- **Nous avons un ami qui a un petit problème. Un problème un peu dans le genre du votre. »

Elle ne parut pas comprendre et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Comment cela ? Vous voulez parler du petit blondinet qui se trouve à côté de la jeune fille depuis tout à l'heure et qui n'arrête pas de faire de grands signes désespérés pour attirer son attention ? En ce moment on dirait même qu'il essaie de communiquer par télépathie, c'est assez drôle. C'est un petit couple qui s'est fâché ces deux-là, c'est ça ? »

* * *

Il s'interrompit brusquement et lâcha ses tempes pour fixer la femme d'un air hagard. Elle venait de dire quoi là ? _Déjà, elle le voyait ? _Pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et le feu monter à ses joues. Il n'était plus transparent ! On le voyait ! Quelqu'un de normal le percevait comme un être humain ! Il en aurait pleuré de joie.

« Vous… est-ce que vous pouvez m'entendre ?

- Bien évidemment que je t'entends mon doudou. Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi surpris ? »

Il ne répondit pas, des larmes débordant de ses yeux translucides. Neji, lui, avait haussé un sourcil, et Hinata les deux.

« À qui êtes-vous en train de parler ?

- Mais au petit Uzumaki Naruto ici présent voyons !

- Vous le voyez ? Vous… vous l'entendez ? »

Hinata semblait aussi chamboulée que lui, bien qu'un peu moins surprise.

« Mademoiselle Tamako, c'est bien de lui dont nous parlons. Il se trouve qu'il a vécu ce que vous avez vécu il y a à peine quelques heures…, reprit Neji.

- Vous parlez de cette explosion ?

- Oui… Je suis sincèrement désolé mais…

- Oh, mince, la pluie arrive, et je n'ai pas encore mis mon pardessus, je vais être toute salie…

- Mademoiselle…

- Il ne faut pas que je sois salie…

- Mademoiselle Tamako ! S'il vous plaît !

- Sinon il va m'emmener… »

Un grand froid s'immisça soudain en Naruto. Les paroles de la vieille dame, bien qu'il ignora pourquoi, le faisaient frissonner de l'intérieur, comme si elles recelaient un grand danger.

« Qui… qui va vous emmener ? »

Mademoiselle Tamako leva les yeux vers le ciel avant de diriger son regard vers lui.

« Toi, il ne faut pas que tu restes comme ça. »

Il cligna des yeux l'espace d'une demie seconde et elle avait disparu. Envolée, éteinte même. La lumière d'espérance n'était plus.

« N-Neji nee-san… ce n'était pas…

- La femme de tout à l'heure ? Si, c'était bien elle. »

Le fantôme tourna la tête vers ses amis sans comprendre. La femme qui l'avait traversé ?

« Tout s'explique alors… ce… c'était un fantôme, en réalité.

- Oui… Elle est décédée il y a quelques heures à la suite de cette explosion. Elle… elle s'appelait mademoiselle Tamako et était pas mal connue dans le village. »

Hinata essuya une petite larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, la lèvre tremblante.

« La pauvre… c'est horrible… Je… j'aurais tellement voulu la connaître mieux… elle avait l'air si gentille… »

Un torrent de larmes se déversait à présent sur son visage. Neji lui tapota doucement l'épaule, regardant ailleurs. Il paraissait légèrement embêté et navré.

« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de lui poser toutes les questions qu'il aurait fallu… Je ne comprends pas son comportement. Il faudrait éclaircir ses paroles. »

Semblant soudain se souvenir de quelque chose, il activa son byakugan et scruta les alentours jusqu'à se tourner vers Naruto.

« Tu l'as entendue n'est-ce pas, Naruto ? Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond aujourd'hui dans Konoha. Tu n'es pas le seul à être touché, c'est tout le village qui subit cette transformation… ! »

L'interpellé acquiesça gravement. Il fallait en parler à l'hokage.

« Décidemment on vous retrouve toujours au bon endroit avec un temps d'avance… »

Les cousins Hyûga et le fantôme se retournèrent d'un seul bloc vers la voix qui venait de se faire entendre.

« Hokage-sama !

- I-Iruka sensei ? », s'exclama malheureusement dans le vide de sa solitude Naruto.

Le jeune professeur se trouvait en effet aux côtés de la femme, l'air assez mal à l'aise et même plutôt chamboulé. Non loin d'eux, on pouvait également remarquer un vieillard au dos courbé et, dans son ombre, un homme masqué, sûrement membre de l'ANBU. Sakura était également présente, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour parvenir jusqu'ici ? interrogea leur chef.

- Il… il y a cette femme en fait, qui a traversé Naruto, et-et… »

Neji interrompit Hinata d'une main avant de se retourner vers l'hokage.

« _Mademoiselle Tamako _a traversé Naruto au manoir Hyûga. Elle l'a « édulcoré » d'une certaine manière. Nous ignorions son identité et n'avons pas pu la rattraper. Elle sortait du bureau de mon oncle alors je suis allé l'interroger. Hyashi m'a alors expliqué que mademoiselle Tanaka était une vieille amie et qu'elle était apparue soudain devant lui en pleurant qu'elle ne trouvait pas son pardessus et qu'il allait pleuvoir. Il n'a pas tout compris à sa panique mais il était très surpris car on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était morte dans un attentat. J'ai alors fait la déduction qui s'imposait, même si elle n'était pas rationnelle. J'ai demandé l'adresse à mon oncle et j'ai emmené Hinata et Naruto aussi vite que possible ici. Voilà toute l'histoire.

- Je vois. Vous est-elle apparue ?

- Oui, Hokage-sama. »

À ces mots, Iruka tressaillit.

« Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

- Elle nous a d'abord demandé de trouver son pardessus et sa porcelaine de Kyûbi. Hinata les a retrouvés intacts parmi les décombres. Ensuite, elle a essayé de les lui donner mais tout est passé à travers elle. Nous avons eu alors la confirmation de sa nature de revenant. »

Quoiiiii ? Un fantôme ? Un vrai ? Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait enfin de décrypter ce qui se disait depuis tout à l'heure et cela l'effrayait. Ce froid immense qu'il avait ressenti, c'était bien évidemment parce qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un vrai fantôme !

Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut. Il détestait vraiment ça. En même temps… cela voulait-il dire qu'il se détestait lui-même ? Il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que sa condition était celle d'un simple fantôme. Il se voyait plus comme un être à qui on avait joué un -très- mauvais tour que comme une âme damnée, condamnée à errer pour l'éternité parmi les vivants, invisible et solitaire. Peut-être parce que ça, c'était encore plus effrayant que de disparaître lentement.

« Par la suite, elle a continué à dire qu'il fallait qu'elle mette son pardessus car la pluie arrivait. Elle a parlé quelques temps à Naruto mais je ne sais pas ce que lui a dit, nous n'avions que les réponses de mademoiselle Tamako. Elle a fini par dire quelque chose comme « Toi, il ne faut pas que tu restes comme ça » à son adresse avant de disparaître. Elle a également parler de quelque chose qui l'emmènerait si elle était « salie ». C'est tout ce que nous avons pu obtenir de concret.

- Je vois. Et tu te demandes si c'est juste un délire de revenant qui n'accepte pas sa mort ou si cela a un lien avec votre enquête ?

- C'est bien ça.

- Eh bien je vais pouvoir te répondre tout de suite. Selon le rapport de l'ANBU, cet attentat est dû aux ninjas qui ont attaqué la team sept il y a quelques semaines. »

Son affirmation souleva alors un vent d'espoir dans le coeur de nos trois ninjas.

* * *

**31. **Il s'appelait 31. Il avait toujours été nommé 31, et il en serait toujours ainsi. Il avait fini par s'y faire ; dissimuler son humanité derrière un simple nombre. Il ne savait pas écrire. Il savait simplement que trois se traçait avec deux cercles coupés et que le un était une simple lame légèrement recourbée vers la gauche, comme un de ces couteaux qu'_ils_ se plaisaient à le faire utiliser. Il ne savait pas tracer de mots, mais il adorait dessiner. C'était l'une de ses passions. Il s'en était même fait un ninjutsu. Il affectionnait l'encre noire et aimait le contact du papier et de la plume se mouvant avec grâce pour aligner de longs traits, comme autant de formes fantasmatiques qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Oui, il avait toujours cru que 31 serait son seul et unique nom, ayant oublié le tout premier, celui donné par amour, ne se souvenant que de celui donné par haine.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, en rentrant dans ce bureau froid et impersonnel, ce que lui avait dit son chef, il ne l'oublierait pas. Il ne l'oublierait plus. Car cette fois, on lui permettait d'exister. En tant qu'être humain, peut-être pas, mais au moins en tant qu'être vivant. Et c'était amplement suffisant.

_« A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu t'appelleras Sai. »_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop court et que vous avez apprécié. J'ai essayé de rallonger mais je trouve que j'en ai déjà trop dit dans ce chapitre, alors finalement, ce chapitre fait la même longueur que le précédent, mais je pense qu'il est plus dense en information, alors ça compense, non ? (allez, soyez sympa avec l'auteure ! =3)

Je ferai de mon mieux pour la suite, mais le bac approche alors je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster en Juin.

Je ferai mon possible en tout cas !

_Review please ?_


End file.
